Worth More Then Gold
by amarioni546
Summary: Loren Tate is a Victoria Secret model, but is that all it is cracked up to be? Will Eddie change that? You will just have to read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Loren POV**

_Here we go; another day in the modeling industry. I honestly hate modeling. I am a seventeen year old, high school girl who goes to Hollywood Arts. I tell people I am 21 so I can keep making money to support my daughter and I. It is sickening knowing that this is the only way that I can support me and my daughter. I am a seventeen year old who is plastered all over Victoria Secret magazines, when in reality I am a mom trying to support my daughter, Aubrey. You would think I go to Hollywood Arts for modeling, I don't I go for singing. I tell people that I go H.A. for modeling. I wish that there was a way that I can just quit this life of being a slut and be a mom, but this is the way things have to be._

Man: Hi I am Ian, the photographer. I am guessing that you are the smoking hot model I am supposed to take pictures of. You know the pictures would look awesome with your bikini off?

Loren: I am guessing you are a douche who only likes this job because of the models

Ian: Ouch that hurt a little

Loren: Yeah well you don't always get what you want now do you

Man: Hey Ian, why did you need me here?

Ian: So you can experience the awesomeness of modeling

Loren: Oh, so are one of those guys who only do the job to look at the model?

Ian: Well, no taking pictures is my passion; smoking hot models are a plus. So this is my best friend Eddie Duran.

Eddie: Dude, why do you always use me as a chick magnet. Hi I am Eddie

Loren: Loren, So is Eddie being your best friend like supposed to impress me?

Ian: I am guess you are hard to get?

Loren: You know that is the smartest thing you said since you got in here.

Eddie: haha, dude I think you should just stop talking.

Ian: This is the first time a model rejected me

Loren: Well like I said you don't always get what you want.

Eddie: I like you. I have been trying to explain that to him for years

Loren: haha thanks. Well I hope he gets it now. So are we going to get on with this shoot or what?

Ian: Yeah just let me set up

_**Ian walked away and started setting up.**_

Eddie: So Loren, what is it like being a model

Loren: Fun….you know

_**Eddie gave her a look**_

Loren: Did that even sound believe able

Eddie: Nope. Haha, is it really that bad?

Loren: Well…

Eddie: Well?!…

Loren: I don't know

Eddie: It is pretty obvious you hate your job

Loren: Maybe to you, most people think I love it

Eddie: Well I see right through that

Loren: What do you mean?

Eddie: I mean when I look at you I see a beautiful girl full of secrets. Who is afraid to be herself. I see a girl who Is broken and fragile but puts on a character to hide all of it. I see a girl who wants to be herself but doesn't know how, she is to wrapped up into the life she is in now she cant figure out how to get out of it.

Loren: H-How did you know all of that?

Eddie: I can see it in your eyes

Ian: Ok Loren time for the shot

_How in the hell did he know all about that. He like just read me like a open book. I have never experienced something like that before, someone actually getting me. It was weird, but it felt nice knowing someone who gets it. I like Eddie; he is different._

Ian: Ok Loren, you are finished

Loren: Ok thanks. Umm Eddie can you hang back for a sec?

Eddie: Yeah sure

Loren: Ok I will be right back; I am going to go get changed

Eddie: Alright

**Eddie POV**

_I hope I didn't scare her._

_Ian: Dude what did you say to her? You might get laid tonight!_

_Eddie: Really Ian?! Nothing it is between me and her._

_Ian: She just like all of the other models, except she didn't even try taking a interest in me_

_Eddie: No she is not, she is different_

_Ian: How do you know that?_

_Eddie: I don't know, I just can tell_

_Ian: Really? All I was looking at was her-_

_Eddie: I really don't care all I know is that she is different; a really good different._


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie POV**

_**Loren was walking out of her dressing room and walking towards Eddie**_

Eddie: Loren I didn't mean to freak you out, I was just telling you what I meant and-

Loren: Dude calm down I am cool, it was nice having someone get me for a change

Eddie: What do you mean?

Loren: I mean I am hard to figure out

Eddie: It wasn't that hard, it is all in your gorgeous brown eyes

_Those brown eyes that look surprisingly familiar _

Loren: you are the only one who has done that though

Eddie: Oh

Loren: yeah, like you said I have a lot of secrets and I can't find my way out with them…

Eddie: I know we just met but I am here for you

Loren: Thanks

Eddie: So do you want to go back to my place and order take-out?

Loren: Yeah, just let me make a quick phone call

**Loren POV **

_He is so sweet. He sounds really familiar though. I have to call Lily, Aubrey babysitter to tell her I am going to be a few hours._

Loren: Hey Lily

Lily: Hey Lo what is up?

Loren: Can you watch Aubrey for a few more hours I will still pay you?

Lily: No problem

Loren: Thank you so much

Lily: Like I said I am here to help

Loren: Thanks I will talk to you later

Lily: Alright, bye

Loren: Bye

_**Loren started walking back to Eddie.**_

Loren: So are you ready to go

Eddie: Yeah let's go.

_**They arrived at Eddie's house and ordered the food. They were just having fun telling each other fun stories.**_

Loren: I cannot believe you did that (trying to control her laughter)

Eddie: yeah my parents and I would always have a good time on tour

Loren: yeah it seems like a lot of fun

Eddie: Then my mom died and it all went downhill from there

Loren: I am sorry; I totally get the feeling

Eddie: You do?

Loren: Yeah…

Eddie: Loren, whatever you tell me will stay between you and me

Loren: I know I just can't believe I already fully trust you

Eddie: I have that effect on people

Loren: Conceited much

Eddie: haha

Loren: Ok so what I am about to tell you is something I have never told anyone before

Eddie just nodded his head in agreement

Loren: I am seventeen

Eddie: You're seventeen?! Damnnn!

Loren: Are you going to turn into Ian on me?

Eddie: ha no, I am just surprised that is all. I mean you are so mature for your age; but don't you have to be like 19 to model or something?

Loren: Yeah, I tell people I am 21

Eddie: So then why do you do it?

Loren: You cannot tell anyone about this

Eddie: I won't

Loren: Iamamom

Eddie: What?

Loren: I am a mom

Eddie: Oh

Loren: It is the only way I can provide for her.

Eddie: So are you still in high school?

Loren: Yep! I go to Hollywood Arts

Eddie: Oh for modeling

Loren: Nope

Eddie: Man you are really confusing

Loren: ha I know. I go there for singing

Eddie: Really?

Loren: Yeah, people at my school think I go there for modeling because I am plastered all over Victoria Secret magazines

Eddie: Why do you tell them that?

Loren: Because modeling is the only way to provide; I mean it pays really well

Eddie: yeah but if you can sing, why do you pursue a career in that?

Loren: I am particle enough to know that it is a brutal business

Eddie: It is, but if you can sing and write really good music you can make it

Loren: Maybe, it is just what if I quite modeling and everything doesn't work out. I will lose everything

Eddie: What do you mean?

Loren: I would have to give Aubrey up for adoption and I would have nowhere to live

Eddie: What about your parents?

Loren: I don't have any. It is just me and Aubrey

Eddie: I am sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up

Loren: No it is fine, it happens a lot

Eddie: Can you sing something for me?

Loren: Sure, if you want me to

Eddie: I want you to

Loren: Umm ok; do you mind if I use your guitar?

Eddie: Nope, not at all

Loren: So this song is about my parents

Eddie nodded his head. She started to play and he pulled out his phone and started recording.

**He sits in his cell,  
And he lays on his bed.  
Covers his head and closes his eyes.  
He sees a smoking gun,  
And the coward he ran.  
And in his arms is the bleeding,  
Love of his life.**

And she cries,  
Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know.

Her hands are so cold,  
And he kisses her face.  
And says "Everything will be all right".  
He noticed

**the gun****,  
And his rage grew inside.  
He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight".**

And she cried,  
Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
you didn't know, you didn't know.

**Now**** he sits behind prison bars,  
25 to life and she's not in his arms.  
He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart  
Of the back of a man and tore his world apart.**

He holds onto a memory,  
All it is, is a memory.  
hey, hey.

He cries,  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.

Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know.

(Kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until i fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
(kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me

_**Eddie sat there amazed**_

Eddie: Loren…

Loren: I know it was ba-

Eddie: No it wasn't, it was really good. Like really good to the point where I got goose bumps

Loren: Ok now you are just trying to be nice

Eddie: Rock stars aren't very nice. Why do you always doubt yourself?

Loren: Because every time something good happens it gets taken away from me

Eddie: That is not true

Loren: Yeah it is. When my parents got back together, my mom was shot and then my dad killed the guy that killed my mom and now my dad is dead because they had to kill him for killing 2 people

Eddie: Loren…

Loren: No Eddie it is fine

_**Loren started sobbing. Eddie opened his arms for her and she ran into them**_

Eddie: I am here for you ok

Loren just nodded and kept on crying.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**So I have to give credit to ****hollywoodheighter**** for giving me an idea. Thank you and I will use it **

**Love, Lexi **


	3. Chapter 3

_**It has only been a couple minutes since Loren ran into Eddie's arms crying. Loren's breathing was returning back to normal**_

Eddie: are you ok?

Loren: Yeah, I just never left anyone see me this upset

Eddie: Don't worry about it, like I said I am here for you

Loren: Yeah, I wish I could get out of here for a few days

Eddie: Where would you go?

Loren: Oh I have this beach bungalow in Malibu, well my parents did.

Eddie: Really I do to; what part?

Loren: It is right in that little neighborhood left to the pier

Eddie: No way! That is where mine is

Loren: Yeah I remember when I was 14 I got really drunk

_**Eddie raised an eyebrow**_

Loren: Yeah wasn't the best kid in the world anyway. I was so drunk that I ended up in a guy's bed the next morning. A week later I founded out that I was pregnant. So I have no Idea who the father is

**Eddie POV**

_No No No this cannot be happening. I might be the father of this kid_

Eddie: Wow

Loren: Yep…Eddie are you ok you look a bit pale

Eddie: How old is your daughter

Loren: She is about to turn three why?

Eddie: Uhh, when is her birthday?

Loren: November 15th-Eddie why do you keep asking all of these questions

Eddie: Because when I was 18 my first time was a drunken' mistake

**Loren POV**

_OMG…I think I might throw up _

Loren: So are you saying you could be the father of my child?

Eddie: Yeah…was that your first time?

Loren: Yeah and my only time

Eddie: So I got a 14 year old pregnant

Loren: Eddie you don't know if you are the father

Eddie: Loren, do you remember what the house looked like?

Loren: Yeah, it was this little yellow house at the end of the neighborhood

_**Eddie's eyes widened. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a photo album and flipped to picture of the bungalow.**_

Eddie: Like that one?

_**Loren's eyes widened. **_

_No this cannot be happening; I finally found the Aubrey's father, well maybe _

Loren: Exactly like that one. So are you saying that you are the father?

Eddie: Yeah that is exactly what I am saying

Loren: I think I might get sick

_**Loren ran into Eddie's bathroom**_

**Eddie POV**

_This is a dream I have to wake up from. I mean I always wanted to be a father, just not at the age of 22, well 18. _

_**Loren came back into the room interrupting Eddie's thoughts and sat on the couch next to Eddie**_

Loren: Are you ok?

Eddie: Yeah, it is just shocking

Loren: We don't even know if Aubrey is yours

Eddie: Well we have to find out

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: Why don't we get a DNA test tomorrow?

Loren: That sounds good…

Eddie: Are you ok?

Loren: Yeah just as shocked as you are

Eddie: Loren if Aubrey is my kid then I want to be in her life

Loren: Really? I mean the critics would kill you if they found out you got a 14 year old pregnant

Eddie: That is for me to handle not you

Loren: Eddie it could ruin your career

Eddie: Aubrey would mean more to me then my career

Loren: Really I mean you don't even know her

Eddie: When I found that she is my kid, I think I am going to love her more than anything I mean I always wanted to be a father

Loren: Good then you are prepared for it then

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: Do you want to meet her?

Eddie: Like right now?

Loren: Yeah, I mean warm up to her a little bit; she is really shy though so don't be too pushy

Eddie: Alright let's go

Loren: Oh I got to warn you the place I live in isn't the most pleasant place

Eddie: Loren it is ok I won't judge you

_**Loren and Eddie arrived at Loren's place. I was an ugly and trashy house from the outside, but when you walked in it was a cute little home.**_

Lilly: Hey Loren and EDDIE DURAN! OMG what is he doing here? Not that I don't like him here or anything

Loren: haha, long story I will tell you later so here is your money and you can go. Oh where is Aubrey?

Lilly: Oh she is in her room coloring

Loren: Ok thanks Lilly

Eddie: Nice meeting you Lilly

Lilly: You to

Loren: So are you ready for this?

Eddie: As ready as I will ever be

_**Loren lead the way to Aubrey's room as Eddie followed. Loren opened the door and Aubrey came running towards her.**_

Aubrey: MOMMY!

_**Aubrey ran up to Loren and gave her a hug**_

Loren: How is my baby girl doing?

Aubrey: Good..who that?

Loren: That is Eddie

Eddie: Hi Aubrey

Aubrey: Hi! Do you wanna color?

Eddie: Yeah that sounds like fun

_**Aubrey ran back to the table in her room **_

Eddie: I though you said she was shy?

Loren: She usually is

_**Eddie and Loren walked over to where Aubrey is and started coloring with her. They were all having a good time. It was getting late so Loren told Eddie that he could wait in the living room while she got Aubrey ready for bed.**_

**Eddie POV**

_Aubrey is so adorable, just like her mom-wait did I just say that? Me and Loren are just friends, right? Well if Aubrey is my kid then things might change. What am I saying, Aubrey is my kid she looks just like me just in adorable girly form._

_**Loren walked into the room interrupting Eddie's thoughts. Loren walked over and sat next to him on the couch. Loren was first to speak.**_

Loren: You know she looks like you

Eddie: Yeah I know

Loren: Eddie are you ok?

Eddie: Yeah, it is just I already love her

Loren: Please don't be disappointed if she isn't yours

Eddie: What are you even talking about, she looks just like me and you recognized my beach bungalow; it all ties together

Loren: I know. Are you sure you're ready for all of this?

Eddie: I have never been more ready for anything

Loren: Alright it is getting late and I have school tomorrow. I will call you after and then we can go and get that test done

Eddie: Sounds good, I keep forgetting that you are in high school; I mean you are so mature

Loren: Yeah well I had to grow up fast

Eddie: Loren I am so sorry that I got you pregnant

Loren: Don't be she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Besides she might not even be yours

Eddie: Loren

Loren: I know, but we just have to make sure that is all

Eddie: Yeah so I will text you in the morning

Loren: alright. Talk to you tomorrow

_**Loren and Eddie hugged**_

Eddie: Night

Loren: Later


	4. Chapter 4

**Loren POV**

_Who in is knocking on the door at 7:00 in the morning. I mean I have been up getting ready for school and all but seriously!_

_**Loren opened the door**_

Loren: Hey!? What are you doing here?

Eddie: Umm I just realized that I don't have your number

Loren: oh

Eddie: Yeah so why don't we meet around 3

Loren: Yeah that sounds good. Where do you want to meet?

Eddie: Why not here I don't want paparazzi getting a glimpse of you and Aubrey near my building until we know the truth

Loren: Alright

Eddie: Oh okay see ya

Loren: Wait!

Eddie: What?!

Loren: Umm do you want my number or are we just going to keep showing up at each other's houses

**Eddie POV**

Eddie: I mean I wouldn't mind seeing you in that robe every time I wanted to talk to you

_Did I really just say that out loud?! I am such a idiot but she seriously is so hot-what am I saying right now? Am I falling for Loren_

Loren: Right…so here is my number

Eddie: Thanks. Bye

Loren: Later

**Loren POV**

_Did he really just say that? OMG I hope I didn't blush I normally don't do that. What if I did?_

Aubrey: MOMMY!

Loren: What?

Aubrey: Why does Eddie keep comin here?

Loren: Do you not like him?

Aubrey: I love him, he is just like the daddy in this dream I keep havin

_OMG! What is she talking about? Maybe it is a sign; she didn't get shy around him so maybe they have a father daughter connection._

Loren: What dream?

Aubrey: Where me and Eddie are coloringand I keep calling him daddy

Loren: Oh. I am going to finish getting ready

Aubrey: K

**Eddie POV**

_I have to go talk to pop and tell him what is going on. _

_**Eddie drove to MK and walked into the club.**_

Eddie: POP!?

Pop: Up here

_**Eddie walked up into Max's apartment **_

Eddie: Hey Pop

Pop: Hey Bud, what's up

Eddie: A lot

Pop: Really? What is going on?

Eddie: I don't even know where to begin

Pop: Just tell me I have time

Eddie: Alright, get comfortable. So yesterday Ian texted me and told me that he wanted me to meet him in West Hollywood, so I agreed. When I got there Ian was hitting on the model modeling that day.

Pop: That doesn't surprise me

Eddie: ha anyway. Her name is Loren and she was playing hard to get and that made Ian mad. So she told him to go set up because she didn't have all day. When Ian walked anyway we started talking; I asked her I she liked modeling-obviously she didn't by the look in her eyes. When she said yes I told her that she didn't have to lie to me about and I told her why, I left her speechless.

Pop: Where in the heck is this going?

Eddie: Like I said it was a long story. So right when she was about to reply Ian called her over for the shoot. After that she told me to hang back a bit, so I took her over to my house and order take-out then we started talking; so told me that she had a beach bungalow in Malibu where we do

Pop: Really that is so cool, so did you recognize her or something?

Eddie: Kinda, plus I am getting there. So she has a lot of secrets like she is 17, goes to high school-but doesn't go there for modeling she goes there for singing, her parents were killed, and that she is a mom.

Pop: Wait what? She is 17 and a parent?

Eddie: Yeah…

Pop: Wow wait don't you have to be like 19 to be a model?

Eddie: Yeah but she tells people she is 21 so she can keep modeling to support her kid, Aubrey

Pop: That makes sense

Eddie: Anyway we were talking and she was telling me about how she got pregnant-

Pop: Son, she really had to explain that to you?

Eddie: ha no I mean the story. She was 14 and got really drunk and all

Pop: Oh, Eddie where Is this story headed

Eddie: Umm dad she got pregnant in Malibu

Pop: Eddie you are going to have to elaborate here I am old

Eddie: So umm I asked her a lot of questions and then she said she remembered what to house looked like.

Pop: and

Eddie: It was our bungalow. My first time was a drunk mistake when I was 18

_**Max's eyes widened. It was silent for a couple minutes**_

Pop: So are you saying that you could be the father of Loren's kid?

Eddie: That is exactly what I am saying

Pop: What are you going to do?

Eddie: Loren, Aubrey and I are going to get a DNA test done today.

Pop: That is a good idea…

Eddie: Are you ok?

Pop: Yeah, just really shocked.

Eddie: Yeah I know that feeling, but I met Aubrey

Pop: Really?

Eddie: Yeah, dad it is so obvious that she is mine she looks exactly like me

Pop: Really?

Eddie: Yeah even Loren said that. Are you sure you are ok?

Pop: Yeah it is all settling in

Eddie: That means if Aubrey is my kid, you are a grandfather

Pop: Yep

Eddie: Still shocked

Pop: Yeah. You seem excited about this?

Eddie: Dad, I already love her when I saw her I loved her

Pop: Wait who are we talking about Aubrey or Loren

Eddie: Aubrey

Pop: Eddie please don't be disappointed if Aubrey isn't yours

Eddie: Dad if you look at her she has the Duran puppy dog eyes and that smile

Pop: Oh.

Eddie: She has Loren's creativity and is adorable like Loren-

Pop: Eddie, I think you are in love with Loren

Eddie: Maybe, I mean I like her- but we aren't even dating

Pop: That might change, you guys are going to be seeing a lot of each other

Eddie: True, I got to go meet Loren to do the DNA test.

Pop: Ok, talk to me later; I might be a grandpa

Eddie: You will be that first one to know

_**Eddie and Max hug.**_

Pop: I have one more question

Eddie: Make it quick I got to go

Pop: You had sex when I and your mother were around?

Eddie: I got to go bye

_**Eddie ran out the door.**_

* * *

**Loren POV**

_School was so boring. I am so glad to be home_

_**Loren unlocked the door to her house and Aubrey ran right to her to give her a hug.**_

Aubrey: MOMMY!

Loren: BABY! How was your day?

Aubrey: Good. Me and Lily colored

Loren: Sounds like fun.

_**Loren turned to Lily. **_

Loren: Thanks and here is your money

Lily: Thanks and Loren it is my job no need to thank me

_**As Lily was leaving Eddie walked up**_

Eddie: Lily

Lily: Eddie

_**Lily got into her car and drove away.**_

Eddie: Hey Loren

Loren: Hey

Aubrey: EDDIE!

_**Aubrey ran over and gave Eddie a hug**_

Eddie: Hey sweetie

Aubrey: Why you here?

Eddie: I can leave if you don't want me here

_**Eddie started "leaving"**_

Aubrey: NO!

Eddie: Alright I will stay

Loren: haha. Are you ready to do this?

Eddie: Yep

_**Eddie, Loren and Aubrey got into Loren's car and drove to the clinic**_

* * *

Doctor: So what brings you in today

Loren: We need a DNA test

_**The doctor looked between Eddie and Aubrey**_

Doctor: Are you sure that is necessary?

Eddie: HA we just what to make sure that is all

Doctor: Ok I am going to need to draw blood from Aubrey and Eddie

_**The doctor drew blood from both Aubrey and Eddie**_

Doctor: I will be back in a few minutes with the results

Aubrey: That hurt

Eddie: I know. It will go away soon

Aubrey: Why are we here anyway?

Loren: We will tell you soon

Aubrey: Fine

_**Aubrey got on the door chair and started spinning around**_

Eddie: How are we going to tell her

Loren: We are going to have to tell her eventually I mean she is only 2 she can only process so much

Eddie: Yeah true

Loren: She loves you though, she told me this morning

Eddie: Really?!

Loren: yeah then she told me she had this dream that you were her dad

_**The doctor walked into the room.**_

Doctor: Well that dream just came true. Congrats Eddie you are a father. I am going to leave you guys to talk.

Eddie: Thanks doc. I am a dad

Loren: Yeah you are, we just have to tell Aubrey. Aubrey come here

Aubrey: What?

Loren: Eddie is your dad

Aubrey: Really

_**Loren and Eddie nodded their head. Aubrey ran into Eddies arms**_

Aubrey: I knew it

_**Loren and Eddie both laughed**_

Eddie: Now you have to meet your grandpa

Loren: Wait did you talk to him

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: Ok so when are we going to see him

Eddie: I am going to call him now

_**Eddie walked into the hallway of the clinic and he dialed his dad's number. After a couple of rings he picked up**_

Pop: Hello

Eddie: Hey Grandpa

Pop:…

* * *

**Ok, so I made this extra long because I didn't update yesterday. I appreciate all of the positive feedback on my story. Please review and PM me if you have any ideas,I would love to read them :) **

**Love, Lexi3**


	5. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Ok so I would normally not post an authors note unless it was with a chapter; but today I am. So I am not really having writers block, but I am trying to figure out how to put my ideas into order. I know that may sound weird but it is the honest truth. Well I had this idea though; I was thinking to myself "I wonder what the readers would want to happen in the story?" So I want all of the people reading this to PM me and tell me your ideas or what you think should happen! I will give shout outs to the people who do. I love all of the people that give me support and are patient of when I decide to post. I hope you all are enjoying the story and I am looking forward to all of the ideas! (:

Love, Lexi

Instagram: l0v3_to_l0ve_you

Twitter: LexiMarioni


	6. Chapter 5

**Eddie POV**

Max: What?

Eddie: Hey grandpa

Max: Wait so she is yours?

Eddie: Yeah

Max: I am to young to be a grandpa (_**sarcastically**_)

Eddie: haha well you better get used to it

Max: Haha so when do I get to met these lovely ladies

Eddie: umm we were actually planning on coming over now is that ok?

Max: Yeah that is fine, do you want me to order a pizza or something?

_**Eddie walked back into the room of the clinic**_

Eddie: Loren, do you want Papa Max to order a pizza for dinner?

Loren: That sounds fine to me; Aubrey what about you?-Do you want pizza?

Aubrey: YEAH!

_**Eddie and Loren laughed at Aubrey's reaction. Eddie stepped back into the hallway and put the phone back to his ear.**_

Eddie: Yo, Pop you there?

Max: Yeah, so pizza…or something else?

Eddie: No, Aubrey really wants pizza haha

Max: You are happy about this aren't you?

Eddie: yeah I am, Dad I am ready for this don't worry about me.

Max: Ok, I am glad you are ok with this; but I have one more question?

Eddie: What is that?

Max: What is going to happen with you and Loren?

Eddie: What do you mean?

Max: What I mean is that you and Loren have a kid together, are both single, and Eddie you are like in love with her..

Eddie: I honestly don't know we will talk about that later; anyway I have to go so I will see you in a bit

Max: Ok son, bye

Eddie: See ya

_**Eddie walked back in the room to find Aubrey spinning on the chair and Loren yelling at her to stop. Loren finally looked up to find Eddie amused at the sight in front of him.**_

Loren: What are you smiling at?

Eddie: Aubrey not listening, it is kind of amusing

Loren: Yeah well it won't be so amusing when she does the same thing to you

Eddie: Well we will see what happens when that happens

Loren: Yeah I guess. So are you ready to go?

Eddie: Yeah. Aubrey are you ready

_**Aubrey didn't answer she just ran to him and he picked her up**_

Eddie: So is that a yes

Aubrey: hehe yeah

Loren: Ok lets go

_**Eddie and Loren were walking out the door of the clinic when they all got bombarded with paparazzi. **_

Reporter #1: Eddie who is the kid?

Reporter #2: Is this lady here your girlfriend?

Reporter #3: Are you a father?

_**Eddie lead Loren and Aubrey to the car. Loren got in the backseat with Aubrey and helped her in her car seat. Eddie got through the paparazzi and got in the drivers seat. After Loren was done buckling Aubrey up Loren climbed into the passenger side and handed Eddie the keys. Loren buckled up and Eddie started the car and drove off. They were all shocked at what just happened, even Eddie. They were in Loren's car not his. **_

Loren: I guess I have to get used to that huh? (say it with a laugh)

Eddie: Yeah sorry about that. It is kind of part of the rock star life

Loren: Don't worry about it, I am used to getting my picture taken (joking)

Eddie: Haha. Aubrey are you ok?

Aubrey: yeah, I wuv pictures

_**Loren and Eddie laughed. There wasn't much conversation during the car ride. Eddie and Loren were lost in there thought and Aubrey was just lost in her own world.**_

**Loren POV**

_I am so glad that Eddie is the father, I wouldn't want it to be anyone else; if Aubrey is happy then I am happy. I wonder what is going to happen with me and Eddie though. I mean we both single and a major thing is that we have a kid together. I hope something happens, but he probably doesn't want me. He can have models and -wait I am a model; well maybe I am a high-schooler and I am 17, he is 22. _

**Eddie POV**

_I am so glad I am the father because maybe it could give me a good chance with Loren; well also because I always wanted to be a father. I can't stop thinking about what my dad said. What will we do? I mean I am like in love with Loren, what more can I do? Should we like give us a shot?-or do we do what divorced parents do? There is so many questions going through my head right now I can't even think straight. _

* * *

_**Eddie and Loren arrived at the MK club. Loren got out of the car and got Aubrey out; she walked to the other side to meet Eddie. They walk side by side into MK. They walked passed Grace and headed up into Max's apartment. **_

Loren: He lives above MK?

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: I could never live above a bar

Eddie: haha. Well here we are

_**Eddie opens the door. There was a drum set, guitars, and a piano. Aubrey was trying the get out of Loren's arms. Loren finally put her down and Aubrey ran right over to the drums and started banging on them.**_

Loren: Aubrey!

Max: hah no no she is fine. Hi I am Max

Loren: Loren and that is Aubrey

Max: It is so nice to meet you

Loren: You to. Aubrey come here?

Aubrey: No!

Loren: Aubrey right now or we will leave

_**Aubrey dragged herself over to where Loren was and crossed her arms**_

Eddie: (_**whispering to Loren**_) Man you have a stern side

Loren: You kind of have to she is a stubborn 2 year old.

Aubrey: Who that?

_**Max knelt down in front of Aubrey**_

Max: I am your pop-pop

_**Aubrey walked up to him and gave him a hug. Max fell in love with her right then and there. Loren and Eddie smiled. Aubrey pulled back and ran to Eddie**_

Aubrey: Where pizza?

Eddie: I don't know, Pop where is the pizza

Max: In the kitchen, I will go get it

Aubrey: I wanna come!

Max: Well come on!

_**Max and Aubrey went into the kitchen to get the pizza. Loren turned to Eddie.**_

Loren: I can't believe how well she is taking this

Eddie: I know if I was her I would be confused and shy

Loren: Well she is usually shy but she hasn't really been that way since she meet you

Eddie: Guess I have magical powers

Loren: Haha right

Eddie: So she like music huh?

Loren: Yeah well when I have to practice for school and all I have to mess around on the piano and guitar so she became interested; and her dad is a rockstar

Eddie: haha yeah I guess it is in her blood

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: But do you know what?

Loren: what?

Eddie: She is going to her a killer voice

Loren: Why would you say that

Eddie: (_**walking towards her**_) because she has a beautiful mom with a killer voice and so does her dad (_**he said while grabbing her hand**_)

Loren: You have a way better voice then me

Eddie: Stop doubting yourself, you wouldn't be in a performing arts school for nothing

Loren: I am not that good

Eddie: Stop that you are the gorgeous Loren Tate who is crazy talented and is a great mom. Also I have been wanting to do something for a while now…

Loren: and what is that?

Eddie: This

_**Eddie leaned in and so did Loren; there lips finally touched**_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed reading reviews and the ideas some of you gave me. Please review, I really love reading them. ****:)**

**Love, Lexi**

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**

**Shout-Outs:**

**Love-Liz96**

**Pinkrocker12**


	7. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note:**

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

Ok so I know how annoying these things are because you think there is a new chapter so you get so excited but it isn't sorry, anyway please read this! So I woke up this morning to a lot of reviews! I am so happy that you all are enjoying the story. I loved reading the reviews it just put a huge smile on my face! So there might be a chapter today; it really depends on if I can get my ideas in order. Oh and I am going to make it look all fancy because I feel like it. Haha well I really love all of you guys! You guys are my motivation to keep going. Oh! I do have one question though; should I continue _"Extra ordinary"? _I don't know if I should because it was my first fanfic and it was really bad! So just tell me what you think. Follow me on twitter and Instagram

Love, Lexi

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**

**Instagram: l0v3_to_l0ve_you**


	8. Chapter 6

_**The kiss was slow but passionate. **_

**Eddie POV**

_This feels so right__**. **__I am glad I made my move_

**Loren POV**

_Is this really happening? He actually likes me! This kiss is like electricity running through my veins I don't want to stop_

_**Suddenly they both heard giggling. They both pulled away to find Aubrey laughing and a amused Max.**_

Max: Well it looks like you to are having a good time…

Eddie: POP!

Aubrey: hehe you kiss

Eddie: What do you want one to

_**Eddie ran up to her, picked her up, and started kissing her all over her face. Aubrey was laughing so hard. Loren and Max watched in awe of how good of a dad Eddie is. **_

Aubrey: DADDY! Need…Air!

Max: (_**whispering to Loren**_) I didn't know he was so good with kids

Loren: haha what do you mean?

Max: Last time he held a baby, he forgot to hold its head and banged its head on the table.

Loren: hahah OMG! Was the baby ok?

Max: haha yeah it might just have a little head trauma (_**he said with smile**_)

Eddie: Ok I think you had enough

Aubrey: Can I eat pizza now?

Eddie: Yeah, only if you give me a kiss though

Aubrey kissed his cheek.

Aubrey: Now can i?

Eddie: yes

_**Aubrey ran over to the coffee table grabbed her pizza off her plate and started eating. Max and Loren walked over to the couch and sat down. **_

Max: I never knew you were so good with kids last time I saw you with a kid you almost gave it head trauma

Eddie: Haha well that was a while ago and the baby kept squirming

Loren: right

Aubrey: More!

Loren: Aubrey what do you say!?

Aubrey: more please?

Loren: Much better

Max put a slice of pizza on Aubrey plate

Max: She must get her attitude from Eddie

Eddie: Hey! What if it comes from Loren?

Loren: I am sure it comes from you

Eddie: Well then…

Aubrey: I have to potty Mommy!

Loren: Ok, where is your bathroom?

Max: over there (max was pointed to a door)

_**Aubrey went running in with Loren following behind. Max turned to Eddie.**_

Max: So you and Loren?

Eddie: I don't know

Max: You were just making out with her like 5 minutes ago

Eddie: Making out? Dad have you been watching MTV or something?

Max: No, I know the terms these days

Eddie: well yeah I guess we were

Max: So what is going to happen?

Eddie: I don't know yet, we got interrupted

Max: That was Aubrey not me

Eddie: Ok

_**Loren and Aubrey came out of the bathroom. **_

Aubrey: I thirsty! Drink please?

Max: Sure what do you want?

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders

Aubrey: What you have?

Max: Come on lets go look

_**Max and Aubrey walked into the kitchen. Leaving Loren and Eddie alone**_

Loren: So I heard you and your dad talking

Eddie: Really?

Loren: Yeah those doors aren't exactly sound proof

Eddie: Ha yeah I guess…what do you want to happen?

Loren: I don't know, I mean I like you and all

Eddie: you do?

Loren: Yeah I thought it was pretty obvious

Eddie: I like you to

Loren: You do?

Eddie: Yeah I thought it was pretty obvious

_**Loren kissed Eddie. Eddie was surprised at first but started to kiss back**_.

Aubrey: EWW!

_**Loren and Eddie pulled away and started laughing.**_

Max: Is this going to happen every time we leave the room?

Eddie: POP!

Loren: haha

_**The rest of the night was full of conversation. It was mostly stories about Eddie. Eddie would get embarrassed; Loren found it amusing and funny. Aubrey fell asleep on the couch.**_

Loren: I guess we should get going

Eddie: Yeah

Max: Ok nice meeting you I will see you guys soon.

_**Loren and Max hugged while Eddie walked over to pick up Aubrey. Eddie hugged Max and max kissed Aubrey's forehead. Eddie and Loren walked out to the car, buckled Aubrey up, and started driving to Loren's house.**_

Loren: So what is going to happen between us?

Eddie: Why don't we take it slow?

Loren: I like the sound of that

Eddie: Me too (_**While grabbing Loren's hand**_)

_**The rest of the car ride was silent, but not awkward silent just peaceful silence.**_

* * *

_**They arrived at Loren's house. Eddie grabbed Aubrey from the backseat and walked toward the house. **_

Loren: Do you want to stay the night, it is kind of late?

Eddie: Sure

_**Loren unlocked the door and took Aubrey from Eddie. **_

Loren: I am going to go put her down and change real quick

Eddie: Alright, where am I going to sleep?

Loren: Umm in my bed I guess

Eddie: I like that Idea

Loren: Perv

Eddie: What did you just say?

Loren: Nothing (_**she said smirking**_)

_**Loren changed Aubrey and put her in bed. Loren walked into her bedroom to find a very sexy shirtless Eddie lying in bed.**_

Loren: Do you want to watch a movie?

Eddie: Sure

Loren: They are in the cabinet over there

Loren walked into her closet and changed into yoga pants and a t-shirt

Loren: What movie did you pick out?

Eddie: I can't decide, what do you want to watch babe

Loren: Umm (_**started to look through the movies**_) Oo! How about something scary?

Eddie: Ok paranormal activity 1?

Loren: Sure

_**Eddie and Loren watched the movie and both drifted off to sleep in each others arms. **_

* * *

**So I hope you like this chapter! I need some ideas, so PM me or leave it in the reviews. I know it is kind of short but I really didn't know what else to right! Review please and a new chapter might be up tomorrow :)**

**Love, Lexi**

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**


	9. Authors Note 3

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE READ!**

I am so so sorry that this isn't a chapter. I feel bad for the people who PMed me this morning who were really looking forward to chapter 7. I need some ideas to write chapter 7 though, I mean I could but it would be really short. So PM your ideas if you want a chapter today. Again I am so sorry for those of you who got excited! :)

Love, Lexi

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**


	10. Chapter 7

_**It was bright and early on a Saturday morning. Eddie and Loren were fast asleep. Aubrey just woke up. She was scared of being by herself so she ran into Loren's room. When Aubrey peeked in she found Loren snuggling up to Eddie. She tip-toed over to the bed she slowly climbed on, stood up and started jumping on Eddie and Loren.**_

**Eddie POV**

_What the hell? _

**Loren POV**

_OMG! She does this every Saturday!_

_**Eddie opened his eyes to find his daughter jumping on the bed. He started smiling, then in a swift move had Aubrey pinned down on the bed while he was tickling her. Loren opened her eyes to find Eddie tickling Aubrey.**_

_This is how it is supposed to be, this is what a family life looks like. I have never been so happy, I have Eddie and my daughter; I could never ask for more._

_**She was interrupted by her thought when Aubrey jumped on top of her.**_

Loren: haha what are you doing

Aubrey: Daddy said to bother you

Loren: He did now?!

Aubrey: Yeah… I'm a not supposed to tell you but he making you food

_**Loren couldn't help but smile**_

_He is the sweetest guy ever. I am in love with him, I thought I could never say that but I am; I have my family. _

Loren: Oh, is he?

Aubrey: Yeah shh! don't tell him

Loren: haha ok

_**Aubrey laid down and cuddled next to Loren. Loren started to play with her hair.**_

Loren: Your birthday is coming up soon!

Aubrey: Really?

Loren: Yeah you are going to be 3

Aubrey: (_**sat up and stared at Loren and put of 3 fingers**_) free! I am so old

Loren: haha no you are not!

_**As Aubrey was about to answer Eddie walked into the room with 3 bowls of cereal and 2 glasses of orange juice with Aubrey's in a sippy-cup.**_

Eddie: Sorry I couldn't make anything fancy, I cant cook but!-my specialty is cereal

Loren: haha you are so sweet

_**Eddie walked over to Loren kissed her cheek. Handed Loren her cereal and Aubrey's hers; then he walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down.**_

Eddie: So what did I miss?

Loren: We were just talking about Aubrey's birthday coming up next weekend

Eddie: Wow the big 3

Aubrey: I know I old

Eddie: haha what do you want?

Aubrey: Well I always wanted a baby brother

_**Loren almost spit out her orange juice.**_

Loren: Ri-Ri, not right now you will get a little sister or brother when you are older

Eddie: anything else?

Aubrey: Disneyland!

Eddie: I could make that work

_**Loren glared at him**_

Eddie: What?

Loren: I have never been there because I could never afford it

Eddie: What?! Then it is settled we are going to Disneyland on Saturday!

Aubrey: Yay! (_**wrapping his arms around Eddie**_) You are da best daddy eva

Eddie: I know I am pretty good aren't I

Loren: The best

_**Loren leaned over and kissed Eddie on the cheek.**_

Loren: you know what I just realized?

Eddie: What?

Loren: Aubrey is going to need stuff at your house

Eddie: Yeah that is true

Loren: We should go shopping today

Eddie: Yeah, I have an extra room at my house; she can decorate how she likes

Aubrey: Really?

Eddie: Yep! Anyway you want it; it is another birthday present from me

Loren: So that means you can paint the walls any color you want!

Eddie: Aren't you allowed to do that here?

Loren: No because I rent this place

Eddie: that sucks…

**Eddie POV**

_I have an idea! Why don't I just have them both move In with me, I mean this place isn't that safe anyway_

Eddie: I have a question?

Loren: And what is that?

Eddie: Why don't you both move in with me?

Loren: Seriously?

Eddie: Yeah, I mean it has a lot of security and all, also I wouldn't mind my beautiful girlfriend and my adorable daughter living there full time.

Loren: Hmm, I like the sound of that

Eddie: So it is settled you are both moving to my house!

Aubrey: Yay! When?

Loren: Soon I just have to sell some stuff or put it in a storage unit, plus we have to wait till the end of November because I already paid this months rent

Eddie: Ok that is cool

Aubrey: Can I paint my room pink?

Eddie: Baby girl you can paint it any color you want!

Aubrey: I love you

Eddie: I love you to

Loren: So are you sure it is ok going go out into the world with all of the press?

Eddie: Yeah we will be fine I can wear my disguise

Aubrey: What?

Eddie: Daddy has to make himself look different so we wont get our picture taken a lot

Aubrey: Oh

Loren: So Aubrey we have to give you a bath

Aubrey: Ok, can we have bubbles?

Loren: Hehe, of course

Eddie: Come on lets go

Loren: Got to warn you she splashes

_**Eddie and Loren were giving Aubrey a bath when Aubrey threw bubbles at Eddie then they had a bubble fight. Loren showered and got dressed. Then they headed off to Eddie's house**_

* * *

Eddie: Hey Jeffery

Jeffery: Hi Mr. Duran, Miss Tate **(AN: Loren and Jeffery met the first time Loren went to Eddie's penthouse)**

Loren: Hey Jeffery how are you doing?

Jeffery: Good, who is this little one?

Aubrey: Aubrey

Eddie: She is Loren and I daughter

Jeffery: Oh, didn't know you had a daughter

Eddie: yeah, well can you have another key made for Loren please

Jeffery: Well can do Mr. Duran

_**Eddie, Loren and Aubrey got into the Elevator. It took about to 2 minutes until they got to Eddie's floor.**_

Eddie: Welcome home Aubrey!

_**Eddie opened the door and Aubrey mouth dropped open; she ran into the penthouse and spun around. Eddie and Loren laughed at her reaction.**_

Aubrey: It is like a castle!

Eddie: Yeah I guess you could say that

Aubrey: It is so cool, I can't believe you live here!

Eddie: We all do

_**They all did a group hug. Then Eddie went to get ready for the big shopping day.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well I hope you all like it! I made it all long as I could before I gave away to much. I love all he support. It is kind of amazing how much people love this story, well at least it is to me. There will be 2 chapters up tomorrow just for you guys because I put you guys through so much today and because Easter is Sunday and I might not be able to update! I love reading all of your reviews and PM's they make my day. OH and Josie Davis (**the girl who played Daphne in the show**) is following me on twitter! I know it really isn't a big deal but I thought that was so cool!**

* * *

**Shout-Outs to people who gave me ideas:**

**Pinkrocker12**

**JB HH**

**Love-Liz96**

**To one of the guest who gave me a idea :D**

**SPECIAL shout-out to Lue2001 for giving me a shout-out on twitter **

* * *

**Thanks for all of the positive reviews! Review and tell me what you think. Follow me on twitter :D **

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**


	11. Chapter 8

**Ok for some reason chapter 7 didn't like load last night but it is up now so read that before you read this :)**

* * *

_**While Eddie was in the shower Aubrey kept banging on the piano and singing. Loren was going to ask her to stop but it was keeping her occupied and she was happy. **_

**Loren POV**

_I can't believe I am moving into a penthouse! I mean it is so cool. I can't believe how good of a dad Eddie is being; not that it is shocking it is just I don't think people would think he is with that rockstar reputation. I am happy that Aubrey is happy. She is taking this whole thing surprisingly well; I mean if I were her I would be so confused but no, she is her adorable/sweet/Bratty self. I can't wait to go shopping for Aubrey's bedroom. It is so sweet of him to do that for her. Even though Eddie is new to parenthood, I think he is one of the best Dad's in the world._

_**Loren was interrupted from her thought when Eddie came downstairs. He smiled at the sight in front of him, Aubrey singing and banging on the piano. Eddie walked over to where Loren was sitting and sat down next to her. He started play with her hands. **_

Eddie: Hey

Loren: Hey

Eddie: She looks like she is having fun

Loren: hah yeah I got her a guitar for her birthday I hope she likes it

Eddie: I think she will, she has her mommy's talent

Loren: and her Dads

Eddie: So what do we need to get at the store?

Loren: Like everything besides clothes because the beds at my place come with it

Eddie: Cool, you know it is fun being a father

Loren: yeah I can tell you like it, it seems you have been doing it for years

Eddie: haha so are you ready to go?

Loren: Yeah is Aubrey is ready

Eddie: Aubrey

_**Aubrey didn't answer because she didn't hear him over all of the banging. So Eddie grabbed her from behind and started tickling her.**_

Aubrey: Stop! I can't…..breathe Daddy

Eddie: Are you ready to go?

Aubrey: Yeah!

_**Eddie, Loren and Aubrey all got into Loren's car and drove to Kids Pottery barn**_

* * *

Loren: Eddie this place is really expensive

Eddie: My daughter deserves the best stuff though

Loren: Fine

_**Eddie put on his disguise and grabbed Aubrey from the back seat. When they walked in Aubrey started jumping on the beds.**_

Loren: AUBREY! GET DOWN NOW!

_**Eddie was trying not to laugh. He really wanted to do that to. Aubrey didn't listen though she kept jumping and jumping away. Eddie didn't feel like getting kicked out of there so he grabbed her from behind.**_

Aubrey: No! I want to jump!

Eddie: No you are not allowed

Aubrey: Fine

Loren: So Aubrey we have to find you a bed

Aubrey: I want this one

_**Aubrey pointed to a little bed perfect for her size.**_

Eddie: Its perfect for you

Loren: Yeah

_**Loren looked at the price**_

Loren: and over a 1000 dollars

Eddie: Loren, 1000 dollars is like easy money. I don't know If you know me but I am a rockstar who makes one million dollars a concert…

Loren: Don't get all smart with me….fine I will lay off

Eddie: Good now let's make her dream bedroom!

* * *

_**Aubrey picked out everything she wanted from Pottery Barn. She got a dresser, Bed, Lamp, everything you could think of that is in a pottery barn catalog. They drove over to Lowes and got pink paint for Aubrey walls. When they were in the car Eddie got a call from Jake.**_

**Eddie POV**

_Shit! I forgot to tell Jake about what has been going on, I am going to have to tell him sooner or later._

Eddie: Do you mind if we stop by Jake's office

Loren: No, we just have to be home by 3:00 because Aubrey's stuff will be delivered

_**Eddie looked in her mirror and saw Aubrey asleep in her car seat**_

Eddie: I think she wore herself out

Loren: Yeah all that jumping on the bed was hard work.

Eddie: Ha-ha, will she be ok with going to Jake's?

Loren: Yeah she can sleep through anything, I will just carry her

Eddie: No I will, I want to

Loren: ha ok

* * *

_**Loren and Eddie arrived at Jakes office. Eddie grabbed Aubrey out of the back seat and grabbed Loren's hand. They walked hand in hand into jakes office**_

Jake: Edwardo! And..

Loren: Loren

Jake: Nice to meet you, who is this little one?

Eddie: This is Aubrey…my Daughter

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it is really short but I promise they will get longer. Plus I am doing another one later. Please review and PM me your ideas. Follow me on twitter :)**

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**


	12. Chapter 9

**Eddie POV**

_I wonder how he is going to react to this whole situation. He is just staring at me with a shocked expression on my face._

Jake: Umm was I in a coma for 3 years or something

Eddie: No

Jake: WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON THEN!

Eddie: Yeah I would, can you just keep your voice down Aubrey is trying to sleep

Jake: Umm that is the least of my concerns right now!

Eddie: Jake please calm down.

Jake: Fine, Loren can you give us a minute

Eddie: No Loren, Jake whatever you have to say can be said in front of Loren

Jake: Fine follow me

_**Eddie (with Aubrey) and Loren followed Jake into his office. Eddie place Aubrey on one of the chairs and covered her with his coat. Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and sat down next to each other. **_

Eddie: (_**whispering to Loren**_) everything is going to be ok, ok?

Loren: Ok

_**Eddie leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips to reassure her.**_

Jake: Are you guys done?

Eddie: Can you lose the attitude please?

Jake: Not until you tell me what the hell is going on.

Eddie: Well do you want the long version or the short version

Jake: Which ever one makes me understand

Eddie: So the long one

_**Eddie leaned onto the arm of the couch and out his arm around Loren. Loren snuggled up to his chest.**_

Eddie: So it all happened about 4 years ago when I was at my beach bungalow with my parents. My friend Jared was throwing a huge party on the beach that night.

Loren: Oh yeah! I remember him!

Eddie: Yeah I wonde-

Jake: GUYS! Can you please tell what is going on

Eddie: Fine, so I went and I guess Loren heard about it to so she was there. There was a lot of liquor involved and me and Loren got drunk. Well we ended up going to my house and you know hooking up.

Jake: That doesn't explain everything.

Eddie: Please calm down I am getting there.

Jake: Fine go on

Eddie: Ok so it was Wednesday when Ian invited me to a Victoria Secret shoot. Loren happened to be one of the models. We talked for awhile and we started to get to know each other more and I found out she had a daughter and a lot of other stuff we will talk about later. It all kind of came together after all that-And before you say anything we got a DNA test and all and she is definitely mine.

_**It was silent for a few minutes, Jake was letting it process into his head. **_

**Jake POV**

_I honestly don't know what to say, I mean I guess I am happy for him; he has always wanted a kid-but what about this Loren chick. What are they a couple? Or something? I bet he if only doing this for the kid. I mean this whole situation could ruin his career, his whole entire reputation. I have seen this chick though she is the slut plastered all over Victoria Secret magazines, don't get me wrong she is smoking hot but she is a gold digger; all of the models are. She is going to break his heart and not even care. Eddie is like a little brother to me I don't want to see him hurt. I should probably say something. _

Jake: I am sorry for flipping out

Eddie: No Jake it is fine, you took it a lot better then I thought you would have

Jake: Me to

Aubrey: Mommy

_**Aubrey just woke up and is rubbing her eyes. Loren got up and grabbed her from the chair and put her in her lap.**_

Loren: I am right here, what's wrong?

Aubrey: Bad dream

Loren: Honey it was just a dream

Aubrey: I know, I have to go potty!

Loren: Ok, Jake where is your bathroom

Jake: In the hall first door on your right

Loren: Thanks

_**Loren grabbed Aubrey and left and went into the bathroom.**_

Jake: Are you sure you are ready for this?

Eddie: I have never been more ready for anything

Jake: You do know this could ruin your career

Eddie: Loren and Aubrey mean more to me then my career

Jake: you just met them

Eddie: Aubrey is my own flesh and blood

Jake: That doesn't mean you have to care for them

* * *

_**Loren and Aubrey were in the bathroom. Aubrey is washing her hands. Loren noticed her mood; it was sad and confused. Loren was getting sick of it so she picked her up and put her on the counter.**_

Loren: What's wrong?

Aubrey: Nothing

Loren: Aubrey I am your mother I know you better then you know yourself

Aubrey: It was da dream

Loren: What happened in the dream

Aubrey: Daddy left

_**Loren's stomach dropped. **_

Loren: Honey daddy will never leave ok

_**Loren put Aubrey back on the floor so she could finish washing her hands**_

**Loren POV**

_What if that dream comes true. The one with her being her dad came true. What am I saying Eddie is nothing like that. _

* * *

_**Aubrey was finished drying her hands and they were walking back. Loren stopped when she heard yelling.**_

Eddie: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT CARE FOR THEM! THEY ARE MY FAMILY!

Jake: Dude calm down all I am saying is that I don't think it is worth messing up your career for

Eddie: IT IS WORTH THE RISK JAKE! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER, MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD, I LOVE HER UNCONTROLABLY

Jake: HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT YOU JUST MET HER!

Eddie: YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU HAVE KIDS ONE DAY

Jake: WHAT ABOUT LOREN HUH? SHE IS JUST ANOTHER SLUT LOOKING FOR YOUR MONEY

Eddie: IF YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN I SWEAR. You know nothing about Loren. She is sweet and amazing. You can't judge a book by its cover Jake. Haven't you ever heard that saying? She may be a model but that doesn't mean she isn't smart. You no nothing about her, nothing. So if you say one more word about her like that again I swear you are fired.

_**Loren stood there speechless outside of the room. Jake was shocked**_

Jake: I just have one more question

Eddie: What is that

Jake: How do you even know that, she could be just like Chloe a lying cheating gold digger?

Eddie: What to know how I know? I know because her eyes speak louder then words. She is nothing like Chloe so don't ever say that again. This girl is different I am actually in love with her

**Loren POV**

_What did he just say? Did her just say what I think he said._

_**Loren walked into the room and set Aubrey down.**_

Loren: The girl you are what?

_**Eddie and Jake jumped at Loren's voice. Eddie turned around a faced Loren. Eddie walked over to her and grabbed her hands.**_

Eddie: This wasn't exactly how I was going to tell you but Loren Tate the moment I laid eyes on you there was something about you that made me get butterflies inside. Then to figure out that we have a beautiful daughter together makes it feel even more like fate. Loren Tate I am in love with you, so much that I cant even think straight. I love you

_**Loren was crying by the time he was done. She kissed him so passionately. **_

Loren: I love you to

_**Eddie and Loren kissed again.**_

**Loren POV**

_I am sure now that he will never leave. He is the man of my dreams._

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think that this is some of the best writing I have ever done. Please review and tell me what you think! PM ideas, I love reading them. Thank you for all of the support and positive reviews. I love you guys. I will update Monday because tomorrow is Easter. I hope you all have a wonderful Easter. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter :D**

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**


	13. Authors Note 4

**Authors Note**

I just wanted to let everyone one know that chapter 9 is up, it didn't load last night so I just wanted to let everyone know! Hope you all have a great Easter! Chapter 10 will be up tomorrow! I love reading reviews and PMs. Follow me on twitter :)

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**


	14. Chapter 10

_**After that whole incident with Eddie and Loren, Eddie didn't feel like talking to Jake anymore; so he just grabbed Aubrey off the ground and grabbed Loren's hand and walked out the door. The car ride home was silent, mostly because Aubrey fell asleep again and Loren and Eddie were lost in there own thoughts.**_

**Loren POV**

_How could I think he would ever leave. He is the sweetest most generous guy I have ever met. If this is a dream I would like to wake up now because I would cry if this was a dream. I keep pinching myself and somehow I am still here in this fantasy world. As I sit here in the car and stare at him, I can only stare at him with pure love. It is so hard to believe that this all happened 3 days ago, Wednesday. You would all think that I have known him for years but no, I met this guy 3 days ago. He was right, it was like fate that we had a kid together. I wish my mom was here to meet Eddie and Aubrey. Loren, stop bringing your mom up!_

**Eddie POV**

_You know I tried to stop smiling but I can't, I am just to happy. I can't believe Jake flipped out like that. I thought he would understand at least a little bit; but no he had to be all Jake about it and flip out. I can't believe that I have an amazing girlfriend and adorable little girl. Like I said it was fate that brought us together. I am so in love that I can't even explain the feeling. Oh! Maybe I should have dad take Aubrey for the night so I can take Loren out to dinner. Yeah that sounds good…really really good. _

_**Loren and Eddie arrived home. Eddie grabbed Aubrey from the backseat then grabbed Loren's hand. They were greeted by Jeffery and then went up to the penthouse. Eddie opened the door and brought Aubrey upstairs to his room and laid her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and went back downstairs to hear Loren on the piano, he stopped to listen. **_

Harness your heart, and be still now.  
Quiet that mind that will wander,  
All sorts of dark alleys.

Tragedy strikes your self esteem,  
Constantly waiting for an ending,  
To all of this.

She opens her eyes,  
Suddenly she cries.  
Can we help her, can we help her?  
And she replies.  
You know, I fake it oh so well,  
That God himself can't tell.  
What I mean and why my words are,  
Less than parallel.  
With my feet,  
You ask me what I need.  
And all I really need,  
Is to breathe.

Oooohh.  
Ahhaah.

People, they seem so interested.  
Only a few get invested,  
With all the aches and pains.

Doctor oh, doctor,  
Please help her.  
I fear she may not be breathing.  
Blue lips, and doe eyes,  
That's her disguise.

You know, I fake it oh so well,  
That God himself can't tell.  
What I mean and why my words are,  
Less than parallel.  
With my feet,  
You ask me what I need.  
And all I really need,  
Is to breathe.

Oooooh  
Ooooh, oh  
Oooooh  
Oooooh

(Oooooh)  
Give me some space to breathe,  
(Ooooh, oh)  
I need a little room to breathe.  
Give me some space to breathe,  
All I need is a little room to breathe.  
I fake it oh so well,  
That God can't tell.

You know, I fake it oh so well,  
That God himself can't tell.  
What I mean and why my words are,  
Less than parallel.  
With my feet,  
You ask me what I need.  
And all I really need,  
Is to breathe.

Let me breathe.

_**Eddie was shocked at how deep the song was. Eddie walked over to Loren. She jumped at the sight of him.**_

Eddie: Sorry didn't mean to scare you

Loren: No you are fine…do you hear that?

Eddie: Yeah, are you ok?

Loren: Yeah I am fine

Eddie: Babe what's wrong

Loren: Nothing is wrong, I wrote that song when I went to rehab

Eddie: What?

Loren: Yeah, there is still a lot of things you don't know about me

Eddie: Babe, we are In love we don't keep secrets from each other. I am here for you ok? So just tell me

Loren: You don't know what you are getting yourself into

Eddie: I am not going to run

Loren: Promise?

Eddie: Promise

_**Eddie gave her a reassuring kiss and lead her over to the couch.**_

Eddie: So what is going on through that pretty little head of yours

Loren: You, my past

Eddie: Please tell me

Loren: Do you know how long this is going to take

Eddie: I don't care as long as I am with you

Loren: Ok Fine, So I was seven when I watched my mom get killed and my dad kill the guy who killed her

Eddie: You watched that happen?

Loren: Yeah, then when the police came and they thought my dad killed my mom to so my dad got mad at the police and shot him. I was seven and I was scared by that image in my head. So when the other policemen came they took me and put me in foster care. You know that girl Lilly?

Eddie: Yeah..

Loren: She is my foster mom, but she lets me live on my own. Anyway after my dad went to jail he got the death penalty. I didn't handle well so started cutting and not eating. My foster parents at the time decide to bring me to rehab, I was 10 at the time. It was about a couple months in when I discovered that I could sing and play piano. So I started to write what I was feeling when I was there and BAM! I had a song.

Eddie: Wow

Loren: I know I am dumping all of this on you at once, but I had to let you know plus you wanted to know

Eddie: I know and I am glad that you told me because I want to know everything about the amazing, beautiful Loren Tate

_**Loren kissed him with so much passion. Things were getting heated until there was a knock at the door. Eddie groaned**_

Eddie: This better e life or death

Loren: hah just get the door

Eddie: Fine

_**Eddie walked over to the door and opened it.**_

Man: I have a delivery for Eddie Duran

Eddie: What is it?

Man: A bedroom set

Loren: Oh yeah they said they were dropping it of at 3

Eddie: Opps! Forgot. Where do I sign

Man: Right there (_**pointed to the spot on the clipboard.**_)

Eddie: Umm you guys can set it all in here

_**The man listen to his orders and put all of the stuff in the living room. When they were finished they said there goodbyes and left. Eddie walked back over to where Loren was sitting.**_

Eddie: Why don't I take you out to dinner tonight?

Loren: What about Aubrey?

Eddie: She can stay at my dads tonight

Loren: Did you even call your dad yet?

Eddie: No but I am sure he would love to

Loren: Then yes you can take me out to dinner tonight, but you are going to have to call your dad

Eddie: I will do that right now

_**Eddie walked out of the room and call his dad, after a few rings he picked up**_

Max: Hello?

Eddie: Hey pops!

Max: Hey bud what's up?

Eddie: I was wondering if you could watch Aubrey tonight so I can take Loren out to dinner

Max: Oh so you and Loren

Eddie: Yes pops me and Loren, so can you watch her please?

Max: What makes you think I don't have plans tonight, it is Saturday?

Eddie: You have plans?

Max: No just messing with you of course I will watch her

Eddie: Thanks dad you are the best!

Max: Yeah, yeah you think dad is awesome when he does something for you

Eddie: Shut up

Max: hah what time are you bringing her over

Eddie: Around Seven

Max: Ok see you then

Eddie: Bye

Max: Bye

_**Eddie walked back into the living room and saw Loren flipping trough channels on the TV. Loren looked up and saw Eddie**_

Loren: So what did he say?

Eddie: He said he would do it!

Loren: Great. What time are we dropping of Aubrey?

Eddie: Around seven

Loren: Ok, I have to run home and get a change of clothes I will see you soon ok

Eddie: Ok, Love you

Loren: Love you to

* * *

_**Eddie and Loren kissed and she left for the big night ahead of them.**_

Eddie: Do you have everything for her

Loren: Yeah I packed a bag when I went home

Eddie: Yeah and by the way you look amazing

Loren: Thank you

_**Eddie and Loren got out of the car with Aubrey and walked up to Max's apartment. Eddie opened the door and walked in.**_

Aubrey: POPPOP

_**She ran over to Max and gave him a big hug.**_

Max: Hey sweetie

Eddie: Thanks again for watching her

Max: No problem

Loren: Here is her stuff, call me if you have any problems

Max: I will

Loren: Bye Aubrey

_**Aubrey walked up to Loren and gave her a hug. She did the same with Eddie**_

Eddie: Bye baby

Aubrey: Bye, Love you guys

Loren/Eddie: Love you to

_**Aubrey ran over to the drums and started banging.**_

Max: Don't worry she is in good hands.

Loren: I know it is just the first night I have ever been away from her

Eddie: She will be fine

Loren: I know

Eddie: Ok so lets go, bye pops

Max: Bye guys

* * *

_**Loren and Eddie were in the car on the way back from Rumor. They had a awesome night. They just got back to the penthouse. They greeted Jeffery and got in the elevator; as soon as the elevator doors closed, Eddie pinned Loren against the wall and kissed her passionately. When they reached Eddie's floor neither of them wanted to break the kiss so Eddie lifted Loren up and Loren wrapped her legs around his torso. Eddie unlocked the door and put Loren down. Eddie pulled away.**_

Eddie: Are you sure you want to do this?

Loren: I have never been more sure of anything

_**That night clothes were thrown everywhere, it was one of the best nights of there lives. That night they fell asleep in each others arms.**_

* * *

**Ok guys I think this is the biggest chapter I have ever written. Please review and tell me what you think, oh and don't forget to PM me your ideas. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 10. Love you guys **

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**


	15. Chapter 11

_**The next morning Eddie woke up first. He just sat there and stared at Loren.**_

**Eddie POV**

_She is just so peaceful and to think that I met this girl 4 days ago is incredible. Even if she is in my t-shirt she is still beautiful. I never really believed in love at first sight before I met her. There was just something about her that made me have to know more; I was not taking no for a answer. When Ian was hitting on her and she rejected him I have never been more happy in my life because if she accepted his offer she would have never been mine. I had know Idea you could have such a strong connection with someone. You may think I am being cheesy right now, but I am just telling you what is on my mind. She is the love of my life, I realized that last night; By the way one of the best nights of my life. _

_**Eddie was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Loren waking up. **_

Eddie: Morning beautiful

Loren: hey handsome, were you watching me sleep?

Eddie: No…

Loren: Creep

Eddie: haha…so do you regret last night?

_**Loren sat up and started playing with her thumbs.**_

Loren: Do you?

Eddie: Of course not

Loren: Then I don't either

_**Loren leaned over and kissed Eddie. **_

Loren: So we have to do Aubrey's room today

Eddie: Oh yeah, when should we get her

Loren: Why don't we get dressed and just go over there

Eddie: Sounds good

_**Eddie showered and got dressed. He had to bring Loren home so she could shower and get changed.**_

Loren: You know I am going to miss this place

Eddie: Really

Loren: hehe I was just kidding

Eddie: I was about to say

Loren: I am so excited to be moving in with you believe me, but I am not looking forward to going to school tomorrow

Eddie: Eww, I hated school

Loren: haha I think every kid does

Eddie: When are you going to tell your classmates that you aren't in the school for modeling

Loren: When the time is right

Eddie: When will that time be?

Loren: I don't know but until then it is a secret.

Eddie: Fine

Loren: Well so I actually have to go talk to Lily and tell her what is going on; like I really don't need her as a babysitter anymore

Eddie: That is right she has her amazing dad to watch after her

Loren: You are right on that one

_**Eddie leaned down and kissed her.**_

Loren: So I am going to go talk to Lily, I will meet you back at the penthouse in a bit

Eddie: Ok I will go pick up Aubrey

Loren: Alright, love you

Eddie: Love you to

_**They gave each other a quick peck on the lips and went there separate ways.  
**_

* * *

Eddie: Hey Dad

Aubrey: Daddy

_**Aubrey ran up to him and gave him a big hug.**_

Eddie: How is my girl doing

Aubrey: Good, where mommy?

Eddie: She went to talk to Lily she is going to meet us at home.

Max: Home?

Eddie: Aubrey go play while I talk to pop-pop

_**Eddie set Aubrey down on the ground, she ran over to the kitchen table. Eddie walked over to the couch and sat down, as did Max.**_

Max: Home?

Eddie: Loren and Aubrey are moving In with me

Max: Really?

Eddie: Yep

Max: So are you and Loren like a thing now

Eddie: Yes we are

Max: Are you happy with them moving in?

Eddie: Yeah, we bought all new stuff for Aubrey's room

Max: That must have been fun for her

Eddie: Yeah she had a blast.

Max: What does Loren think about all of this?

Eddie: She seems really happy with it

Max: Good, I just don't want you doing anything that she will regret later.

Eddie: I don't think she regrets anything

Max: I am glad, so what did you and Loren do last night

_**Eddie's eyes got wide and he started blushing. Loren "texted" Eddie saying she was at the penthouse.**_

Eddie: Uh Loren just texted me she needs me at the penthouse. Come on Aubrey lets go home.

_**Max just started laughing and gave Aubrey a kiss. Eddie got into the car and drove to the penthouse**_

* * *

_**Loren just got to Lily's place. She knocked on the door and Lily answered.**_

Lily: Hey Loren how are you

Loren: Good, I am just came by to fill you in on a few things

_**Lilly let Loren in and lead her to the kitchen table.**_

Lily: So what is going on?

Loren: Umm long or short version

Lily: Short because I have to be somewhere soon

Loren: ok so umm Eddie is Aubrey's father, I am moving in with him, and I don't need you as a babysitter anymore

Lily: He is the father?

Loren: Yep, got a DNA test and everything.

Lily: Wow that is some news, but I am happy for you.

Loren: Thanks

Lily: You have always been a daughter to me, if you need anything just let me know

Loren: I will, thanks again for everything

Lily: No need to thank me

_**Lily pulled Loren into a big bear hug. They said there goodbyes once again and Loren left.**_

* * *

_**Eddie and Aubrey were watching TV when Loren walked in the door. She walked over to Aubrey and gave her a kiss on the head, she leaned down and kissed Eddie.**_

Eddie: Hey babe, how was Lily's

Loren: Good. Aubrey how was pop-pop

Aubrey: Good, he snores

Eddie: haha yeah that is something I don't miss about living with him

Loren: Aubrey so are you ready to decorate your room?

Aubrey: Yes!

Loren: Well lets get started.

_**They all started painting Aubrey's room. They were having a blast. They had a paint war. By the time they were down they had dry paint all over there bodies. After a couple hours they had moved all of the furniture into Aubrey's new room and decorated it.**_

Loren: Finally we are done!

Aubrey: I tired

Loren: Same, I have school tomorrow so I have to go, you are staying with daddy tonight ok?

Aubrey: OK

_**Aubrey ran up to Loren and gave her a big hug and kiss.**_

Loren: I love you

Aubrey: I wuv you to

_**Aubrey ran into her new room and started playing with everything. Loren turned to Eddie.**_

Loren: I will bring all of her clothes over after school

Eddie: Ok, are you sure you can't stay the night?

Loren: Sorry babe I cant, but soon I will be here all of the time; you might get sick of me

Eddie: I could never get sick of you.

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you to

_**Eddie pulled Loren into a passionate kiss, things started to get heated. Eddie pulled away.**_

Eddie: Now go before I don't let you go

Loren: Ok bye

_**Loren pulled him in for a quick kiss and ran out the door.**_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know nothing really interesting happened but things will start to! Please review or PM your ideas and tell me what you think, I love reading reviews. Oh! The song in the last chapter was called "breathe" by He is We, umm let me just say that this song is so powerful to me it describes me, well the chorus does. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, love you guys :)  
**

**Love Lexi**

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**


	16. Chapter 12

**Loren POV**

_**It was 6:30 on a Monday morning. Loren's alarm just went off .**_

_Yay! Another fun day at school-NOT! I wish Eddie and Aubrey were here, I am so excited to get out of this place. I have to bring Aubrey's stuff over to Eddie's today, I guess she will be staying there till the end of the month. I can't believe she is turning 3, it has almost been 3 years since I have given birth to her. 3 years ago I had to start living a life that I know I didn't want to live but had to. I had to start modeling and giving my dream of becoming a singer. I know that I really don't have to give that up, I can tell everyone the truth at my school; I just can't find the right place and time to. It is my senior year and I don't have a lot of time left. I have to tell them, it isn't a option because if they all found out that I have been lying this whole time about who I am and who I want to be they will all hate me. _

_**Loren got out of bed and started getting ready for school.**_

* * *

_**It was about 7:00 when Aubrey walked into Eddie's room. She climbed on the bed and started jumping.**_

Aubrey: DADDY! WAKIE WAKIE

**Eddie POV**

_I still have to get used to this._

Eddie: I am awake sweetie

Aubrey: Good!

Eddie: Did you have a good night sleep

_**Aubrey laid down in his arms**_

Aubrey: Yeah

Eddie: Do you like your new room?

Aubrey: WUV it

Eddie: Good

Aubrey: Can we call mommy?

Eddie: Sure

_**Eddie reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He dialed Loren's number. Loren's car started ringing, she saw it was Eddie and clicked to Bluetooth button to answer.**_

Loren: Hey babe

Eddie: Hey how you doing

Loren: Good, how are you and Aubrey doing

Eddie: Good she just asked me to call you so I did

Aubrey: Mommy!

_**Eddie handed Aubrey his phone**_

Loren: Hey Ri-Ri whats wrong

Aubrey: Nofin I just wanted to say hi

Loren: haha ok well mommy will see you after school ok, I just have to get your clothes from the old house and bring them over.

Aubrey: Ok

Loren: Love you

Aubrey: Wuv you to

Loren: Ok, put daddy on the phone

_**Aubrey handed Eddie the phone back**_

Eddie: Hey

Loren: Hey I will see you after school I just have to get Aubrey's clothes from my place and bring them over.

Eddie: Ok, are you ok you sound a little off

Loren: Yeah I am fine, just tired and I have school

Eddie: Yeah ok I will see you after school

Loren: Ok

Eddie: Love you

Loren: Love you to

Eddie: Bye

* * *

_**Loren arrived at school. She got out of her car and went to her locker. Everyone was staring at her**_

**Loren POV**

_Why is everyone staring at me. Crap! The paparazzi got a picture of me with Eddie._

_**Loren was interrupted by her best friend Mel.**_

Mel: Loren!

Loren: What?

Mel: OMG! I cant believe you know Eddie Duran

Loren: Shh! Mel

Mel: Loren those pics were blasted everywhere

Loren: Really?

Mel: Really! Haven't you been online this weekend.

Loren: No I have been busy

Mel: Oo! With Eddie!

Loren: Mel! Please stop ok you are the only one who can really know and if you tell anyone about Aubrey I swear

Mel: I know, I haven't said anything yet have I? But you are going to have to tell the whole school eventually

Loren: I know I just have to figure out when and where. They all think I come here for modeling, but It will change soon I promise

Mel: Fine I got to get to class soon

Loren: Ok bye

_**Loren reached her class but a flyer caught her attention.**_

_**Showcase on December 3**__**rd**__**. Open to all who come to H.A. for singing! Hope to see you there**_

_I think I have a idea._

* * *

Aubrey: Daddy, I hungry

Eddie: The only thing I have is cereal

Aubrey: That fine

_**Eddie went to make Aubrey a bowl of cereal. Aubrey ran up to the kitchen table and sat down. Eddie placed to bowl in front of her with a spoon. She dove right in. Eddie laughed.**_

Eddie: Are you sure you are hungry

Aubrey: I obviously am

_**Eddie held his hands up in defense. Eddie was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. **_

Eddie: I will be right back Ri-Ri

Aubrey: K

_**Aubrey went back to eating her cereal while Eddie walked into the living room to answer the door. Eddie opened the door.**_

Man: Hey Mate!

Eddie: Ian! Dude what are you doing here I thought you were shooting something In Italy

Ian: I was but then they fired me for hitting on one of the models

Eddie: haha you have deserved it

Ian: Whatever mate! Anyway I saw pictures of you on the nets with the Loren girl

Eddie: Yeah, well there is a lot I have to tell you

Aubrey: DADDY!

_**Ian gave Eddie a confused look. Eddie walked into the kitchen with Ian trailing behind.**_

Eddie: What's wrong

Aubrey: I was lonely

Ian: Who is that

Eddie: Oh this is Aubrey…my daughter

Ian: Your what

Aubrey: Daughter you idiot

Eddie: Aubrey! Say you are sorry

Aubrey: I sorry

Eddie: Go play in your room while I talk to Ian

Aubrey: Ok

_**Aubrey ran into her room, pulled out a coloring book and started coloring. Ian gave Eddie a look.**_

Ian: Dude have I been stuck in a parallel universe for like 3 years

Eddie: Umm yeah I guess I should explain

Ian: You think?!

_**Eddie walked over to the fridge and got two water bottles. Eddie walked back to where Ian was sitting and handed him a water bottle then sat down.**_

Eddie: Long story or short

Ian: I really don't care

Eddie: Fine, umm remember my beach bungalow in Malibu?

Ian: yeah we had some good times there

Eddie: Yeah we did, anyway Jared was throwing one of his famous parties and well I hooked up with a girl and that girl happened to be Loren.

Ian: Really? I didn't know she had a kid

Eddie: Nobody does except my dad and you

Ian: Oh…why is it a secret

Eddie: Because she isn't 21 like she says she is 17 and in high school

Ian: She is in high school?

Eddie: Yep

Ian: Dude she is so hot though

Eddie: Yeah I know

Ian: haha and you are ok with all of this

Eddie: 100% ok with it

Ian: So how is fatherhood treating you

Eddie: It is so much fun

Ian: Really? It seems like a bore

Eddie: Well when you have a kid you will see why

Ian: So what is her name, Aubrey?

Eddie: Yep

Aubrey: Daddy

Eddie: Yeah honey

Aubrey: I got a cut

_**Aubrey walked over to Eddie and showed him.**_

Eddie: How did you do that?

Aubrey: I was coloring

Eddie: Oh, let me get you a band-aid

Aubrey: Who this?

Eddie: This is your uncle Ian

Ian: Uncle?

Eddie: Yes uncle you are like a brother to me

Ian: So Aubrey how old are you

Aubrey: 2 turning free soon

Ian: Wow! The big 3

Aubrey: I know I old

Eddie: Know you are not

Aubrey: Yeah-huh

Eddie: If you say so

Ian: What are you getting for you birthday

Aubrey: Well mommy and daddy are bringing my to Disneyland and a baby broder but they said no

Ian: Oh they did

Eddie: You never know

* * *

_**Loren didn't feel like going to social studies, she already had enough credits to pass that class so she was ok. She went to her place and got all of Aubrey's stuff out of her room. After that she got into her car and went to the penthouse. She greeted Jeffery in the lobby and went up. She opened the door.**_

Loren: Babe, I am home

_**Eddie came into the room and gave her a quick but passionate kiss. **_

Eddie: Hey what are you doing here so early

Loren: Skipped social studies

_**Aubrey came running into the room**_

Aubrey: Mommy!

Loren: Hey sweetie how was your day with daddy?

Aubrey: Good, I hung out with Uncle Ian and colored and watched TV

Loren: Uncle Ian?

Ian: Hey love

Loren: Hey, what are you doing here

Eddie: Oh Ian is my best friend more like brother

Loren: Is he going to hit on me or actually act normal

Ian: I will act normal

Loren: hah ok

Eddie: Here let me get that

_**Loren handed Eddie all of the boxes full of Aubrey's clothes.**_

Loren: Thanks

_**Eddie walked up the stairs and put the boxes in Aubrey's room.**_

Ian: I have to say I am sorry for hitting on you at the shoot I was being a totally pig and if I would have known you were 17 I would have not done that at all

Loren: It is cool don't worry about it

_**Eddie came back into the room to find Loren and Ian talking and Aubrey watching TV**_

Eddie: I am back

Ian: I am going to go and watch TV with Aubrey

_**Ian walked over to the couch and sat next to Aubrey.**_

Loren: guess what?

Eddie: What?

Loren: Well I found out that my school is holding a showcase for the singers that go there and I think I am going to do it

Eddie: Really?

Loren: Yeah I can give a little speech in the beginning telling them why I lied and sing and then I wont feel so guilty for lying to everyone

Eddie: I am proud of you, are you ready for all of it?

Loren: Yeah of course I am, want to know why?

Eddie: Why?

Loren: Because I have my sexy boyfriend around to keep me strong and I know he is there for me

Eddie: You got that right

_**Eddie kissed Loren**_

**Loren POV**

_Am I really ready to tell everyone though?_

* * *

**Ok so this is chapter 12. I am so sorry to say that I can't post tomorrow because I am not going to be able to have access to a computer, well I will but I wont have everything set up and it would be a pain. So that is why I made this chapter as long as I could. I will be posting Friday, hopefully. Please review and tell me what you think, oh and don't forget to PM me your ideas :D**

**Love Lexi**

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**


	17. Chapter 13

**Loren POV**

_So glad it is Friday; school is out in 5 minutes then, I get to go to Disneyland and move into Eddie's this weekend. I am also excited for the showcase. I am a little nervous but I mean I go to H.A. for it so I got in for a reason so I shouldn't sound bad. _

_**The bell just rang. Loren grabbed all of her books and head towards her locker. She puts all of her books in her locker because she doesn't have any homework this weekend, as she was leaving she bumped into someone and fell down.**_

Loren: OWW!

Person: I am sorry, I am Cam

Loren: Hi I am Loren

_**He holds out a hand for her to grab, she accepts and he pulls her up**_

Cam: Are you ok?

Loren: Yeah

Cam: Aren't you Eddie Duran's new girlfriend

_**Loren glared at him**_

Loren: Is that any of your business

Cam: It is because that guy cant give you what you want, I can

Loren: Ugh, I got to go

Cam: Your not even going to give me a chance

Loren: Like you said I have a boyfriend

_**Loren didn't give him time to answer, she got in her car and called Eddie**_

* * *

**Eddie POV**

_**Eddie is on the couch with Aubrey watching Barney. Aubrey is explaining to Eddie what is happening**_

Aubrey: Ok so da purple dino is Barney

Eddie: Really?

Aubrey: Yeah, would I wie to you?

Eddie: I don't know

_**Aubrey pointed to a girl.**_

Aubrey: And dat is one of the wittle girls, she looks a lot like Selena Gomez

Eddie: Haha that is because it is

Aubrey: Weally?

Eddie: Would I lie to you?

Aubrey: Don't copy me!

_**Eddie held his hands up in defense, he was about to answer when his phone started ringing. He picked it up from the coffee table. He saw it was Loren, he smiled**_

Eddie: Its Mommy

_**Aubrey came running over to where Eddie was. Eddie clicked the answer button and put it on speaker.**_

Aubrey: Hey Mommy!

Loren: Hey sweetie, how was your day

Aubrey: ugh, ok I guess

Eddie: OK! I sat trough 3 hours of Barney

Loren: haha, Hey babe

Eddie: Hey

_**Aubrey walked away and went into her room and started coloring. Eddie took his phone of speaker.**_

Eddie: How was school?

Loren: Average

Eddie: Is that a good thing or a bad thing

Loren: It means boring

Eddie: haha are you on your way here

Loren: Well I got to go get one more present for Aubrey and then I will be home

Eddie: OOO! What are you getting her

Loren: That is for me to know

Eddie: What!? Why cant I know?

Loren: Because

Eddie: Fine, can we open presents tonight then because I will find out eventually

Loren: Trust me you will, and it is up to Aubrey but I don't think she will mind

Eddie: Yeah I will ask her

_**Eddie walked into Aubrey's room to see her coloring**_

Eddie: Ri-Ri, do you want to open presents tonight or tomorrow after Disneyland?

Aubrey: Why I getting presents

Eddie: Umm because it is your birthday

Aubrey: Oh yeah! I would wuv to

_**Eddie walked out of her room and headed towards the living room.**_

Eddie: She said she would like to

Loren: Ok better have them wrap it then

Eddie: You are not going to top my gift are you?

Loren: It depends

Eddie: Ok

Loren: So I will see you soon

Eddie: Ok, Love you

Loren: Love you to

Eddie: Bye

_**Eddie hung up the phone**_

Man: I love you babe, I just want to rip your clothes off *kissy noises*

Eddie: Ian, what are you doing here

Ian: Came to wish the kid a happy birthday because you guys are going to Disney

Eddie: You came all the way here just to wish Aubrey a happy birthday

Ian: Yeah, she kind of has that effect on people mate

Eddie: Tell me about it but she has a sassy side

Ian: I know remember last time I was here

Eddie: haha yeah that was kind of funny

Ian: haha yeah where is she buy the way

Eddie: in her room

Ian: Ok

_**Eddie and Ian headed towards Aubrey's room. They walked in to find Aubrey not there.**_

Ian: Mate are you sure she is in her

Eddie: Positive

_**Eddie started to panic**_

Eddie: Where is she?

Ian: I don't know, I don't usually watch kids

Eddie: What am I going to do

Aubrey: SURPRIZE!

_**Ian and Eddie jump at the sound of Aubrey's voice. They turn around to find Aubrey coming out from under the bed.**_

Eddie: Oh my god Aubrey

_**He ran up to her and gave her a big hug.**_

Eddie: You scared me half to death! What were you doing under the bed? What were you doing!?

Aubrey: Playing hide and go seek

_**Ian was giggling in the backround**_

Eddie: You find this funny

Ian: Kinda

Eddie: Who were you playing with?

Aubrey: You…you didn't do a good job

Eddie: haha obviously

_**Aubrey walked up to Ian**_

Aubrey: Uncle Ian! What you doing here

_**Ian bent down to Aubrey size**_

Ian: I came here to wish you a happy birthday

Aubrey: Where is the present?

Eddie: Aubrey?!

Aubrey: What I am just asking

Ian: Well I did have something, but I don't know if I should give it to you now

Aubrey: I sorry

Ian: Fine I can give it to you

Eddie: haha

_**Ian reached into his pocket and pulled out a medium size box and handed it to Aubrey**__. __**Aubrey examined the box and started shaking it.**_

Ian: Don't do that!

Aubrey: Why?

Ian: hah just open it

Eddie: This is very amusing you never give presents to anyone

Ian: Well she Is my niece so you know

Eddie: Aww, you have a heart

Ian: Shut-up

_**Aubrey walked over to the table and opened it. She saw a box, she opened the box to find a camara.**_

Aubrey: No way! What is it?

Ian: It is a camara

Aubrey: Cool

_**Aubrey took it out of the box and turned it on and started taking pictures of everything**_

Eddie: Dude you got her a camara

Ian: What?

Eddie: Man she is one spoiled little kid

Ian: I know

Loren: Babe! I am home.

Aubrey: Mommy!

_**Aubrey ran down the stairs. Eddie and Ian followed. Aubrey hugged Loren's legs. Loren bent down to give her a real hug.**_

Loren: Hey girly

Aubrey: My name is Aubrey

Loren: It is just another nickname

Aubrey: Oh

Loren: haha

_**Loren gave her a kiss on the cheek**_

Eddie: Where is mine?

_**Loren giggled and walked over to Eddie and gave him a kiss.**_

Ian: and mine!

Eddie: Dude!

Ian: What?! It doesn't hurt to try

Loren: haha

Aubrey: Mommy look

_**Aubrey showed Loren her new camara**_

Loren: Who got you that?

Aubrey: Uncle Ian!

Loren: That is so sweet

_**Loren turned to Ian.**_

Loren: You know you didn't have to do that

Ian: I know but I wanted to. Well I got to go

Aubrey: Why?

Ian: Cause I have a date tonight

Aubrey: Oh.. Thanks for the camara

Ian: Your welcome

_**Aubrey gave Ian a hug.**_

Aubrey: Wuv you

Ian: Love you to

_**Ian stood back up and gave Eddie a bro hug and Loren a kiss on the cheek.**_

Ian: Bye guys

Loren/Eddie: Bye!

_**Ian left.**_

Aubrey: So can I open presents now!

Loren: Yeah

_**Loren handed her the guitar and she loved it! She strummed away at it**_

Loren: Wait there is more!

_**Loren pulled a box from out of the back of her and handed it to Aubrey. Aubrey opened the box and pulled out a shirt**_

Aubrey: What does it say?

Eddie: I am a big sister

_**Eddie's eyes grew wide and looked at Loren.**_

Loren: Surprise!

* * *

**Hehe! I am so mean. I am so sorry for not posting for a while I just have been so busy I hope you understand. I love you guys! Please give some ideas and review :D**

**Love, Lexi**

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**


	18. Chapter 14

**Eddie POV**

_What!? I am in complete utter shock. We only did it less then a week ago! I feel so bad, she is only wo seventeen, could be a mother to two children and we haven't even told the world yet. I am so happy though_

Aubrey: YAY! Best birthday present ever

_**She ran over to Loren and gave her a hug. Loren sta**_**rted laughing at**_** Aubrey's reaction. Loren looked up at Eddie who was smirking**_**.**

Loren: So what does daddy think about this?

Eddie: Shocked, Confused and Happy all at the same time

Loren: I know the feeling

Eddie: Are you positive though?

_**Loren reached over to get her purse she pulled out a pregnancy test box. She handed the box to Eddie. **_

Loren: I took 5 and they are all positive…you can take a look if you want.

_**Eddie took the box from Loren and opened it up. Aubrey was to engrossed with her presents she wasn't paying attention to Eddie and Loren. Eddie spread the test across the table and picked one up.**_

Eddie: So what does two lines mean

Loren: Positive and babe

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: You are holding the part I peed on

Eddie: EWW!

_**Eddie dropped the test on the table and went into the kitchen to wash his hands. He left Loren laughing quietly to herself.**_

**Loren POV**

_I cant believe I am pregnant. I am only seventeen;; its not that I am not happy its just like a OMG moment. I am happy that Eddie didn't flip out and Aubrey got the present she wanted, well we don't know the gender but yeah close enough._

_**Loren was interrupted from her thoughts when Eddie walked back into the room he walked over and sat next to Loren.**_

Eddie: Do you want to go to the doctors just to make sure

Loren: Sure, why don't we go Sunday thought because we are going to Disneyland tomorrow.

Eddie: Ok, I also think I should do a interview soon so I can let the world know about my (_**kiss**_) amazing (_**kiss**_) sexy (_**kiss**_) Prego (_**kiss**_) girlfriend.

Loren: hehe

Aubrey: Eww

_**Aubrey walked up to Loren and leaned down so her hand was near Loren's belly**_

Aubrey: Sorry you had to see that

_**Loren and Eddie smile and start laughing.**_

Eddie: Aubrey go play with your presents while I talk to mommy

_**Aubrey went running over to her guitar and started playing.**_

Eddie: So what made you take a pregnancy test

Loren: Well it was on Wednesday when I through up like 5 times then yesterday I couldn't stop peeing so I decided to take 5 yesterday and yeah that is pretty much what happened.

Eddie: haha did you wet your pants

Loren: Almost but no haha. You know you are taking this extremely well

Eddie: I am only taking this so well because there is no one in this world that I would rather do this with

Loren: Aww you are so sweet.

Eddie: I try

Loren: How are you going to tell your dad?

Eddie: We can all go to rumor tonight if you want

Loren: That is cool with me, Aubrey!

_**Aubrey came running over to Loren and Eddie.**_

Aubrey: Did the baby kick?!

Loren: hehe no, it is way to early for that

Aubrey: Oh

Loren: We were wondering if you wanted to go to rumor with pop-pop tonight

Aubrey: is there nuggets there?

Loren: I am sure there is something like that there

Aubrey: Ok

Loren: Alright, I better get you ready then

Eddie: I am going to get ready to

_**Eddie walked up the stairs. Loren and Aubrey closely followed behind. Loren put the shirt on Aubrey that she just go her; it was pink with the "I am a big sister" in blue letters. She paired in with skinny jeans and light blue sandals. After Loren was done she walked over to her mirror and looked at herself she smile and turned to Loren. **_

Aubrey: How do I look?

Loren: Like a movie star!

_**Aubrey started posing. **_

Eddie: All look at my movie star

Aubrey: hehe

Loren: Are you ready

Eddie: Lets do this thing

**Author's Note:**

**IMOPORTANT INFO**

**Hey guys! Sorry that it is short I am just so tired and I had to figure out some things for the story. I had to pick out some names for the baby I narrowed it down to three for each gender.**

* * *

**Boy:**

**1.) Joey Conner Duran**

**2.) Malcum Henry Duran**

**3.) Danny Christopher Duran**

**Girl:**

**1.) Sabina(Sa-Bean-a) Lynn Duran**

**2.)Hanna Alexis Duran**

**3.) Oliva Paige Duran (Nickname: Liv or Livy)**

**PLEASE VOTE FOR GENDER AND NAME! YOU CAN PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS! **

* * *

**Also I had to give shout-outs!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**pinkrock12**

**LovetoloveuHollywoodHeights**

**Thank you guys for the ideas it meant a lot.**

* * *

**Please review this chapter and don't forget to VOTE FOR NAMES I need help! Oh- follow me on twitter :D**

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**


	19. Authors Note 5

**Author's Note**

So sorry if I got you excited for another chapter! I just had to post this because I am starting to narrow down names for the baby and I need as much votes as possible because it will make it a lot easier on me. You can vote as many times as you want. A lot of people want another girl but I don't know you will have to wait and see; your votes make the decision. Ok so here are the names again...

* * *

Boy:

Joey Conner Duran

Malcum Henry Duran

Danny Christopher Duran

Girl:

Sabina (Sa-Bean-a) Lynn Duran

Hanna Alexis Duran

Oliva Paige Duran (Liv and Livy)

* * *

Ok so those are the names. I am so sorry for the person who said they liked Melody Katy Duran, I can't use that because I would be stealing a name from a story. Also I just want one baby because I think It would be to much for them to handle so I am sticking with one baby. I am so sorry if I disappointed anyone . Again please vote so I can right the next chapter. Also follow me on twitter.

**Twitter:LexiMarioni**


	20. Chapter 15

_**Eddie, Loren and Aubrey were on their way to MK to see if Max wanted to go to rumor with them. Eddie was little nervous; Loren sensed it so she grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze reassuring him it will be ok.**_

**Eddie POV**

_I am the one who should be comforting her. She is surprisingly clam with this…Why? I am about to tell my dad that I got Loren pregnant-AGAIN! Maybe she is calm because she has done this before or she is really just an amazing actress. I mean she does go to a performing arts school, it could be one of her talents- I don't know; but I am so nervous. What will he do? What will he say? Will he be mad? Oh my god! What will Jake do, probably murder me and tell me how stupid I am. I have only known Loren for 1 week and a couple of days. You know thinking this over it does not sound well in my head. I got a girl pregnant TWICE and I have only known her for like a week. That sounds awesome! NOT! But- I do love her and Aubrey, I am not just going to pack up and leave because I am afraid of what other people will think. Since when do I care what people think, umm never. Dude, just stop worrying ok; everything will go over smoothly. Right?_

**Loren POV**

_Wow I must be a pretty god damn good actress if I he isn't sensing that I am flipping out right now I mean come on! I am a 17 year old girl, nope not even 18 and look I am going to be a mother to two children. Do you know how horrible that sounds! I felt like s sult! I mean I felt like a slut before and I feel even more like one now. I am seventeen, a Victoria Secret model, I am lying to everyone in my school and I am a mother. Yeah that sounds pretty average. WHY AM I JOKING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! Well I may not be pregnant but I mean I have all of the symptoms and I took five pregnancy test that all turned out positive. Loren, just forget about it after you tell Max and think about going to Disneyland. It is going to be so much fun and- Who am I kidding all I can think about is the baby growing inside of me!_

_**Loren was interrupted from her thoughts when the car came to a stop and Aubrey screamed we are here. Loren went to the back seat and grabbed Aubrey from her car seat. Eddie waited for Loren and Aubrey in the front of a car. Loren walked to the front of the car and grabbed Eddies hand, They began walking towards MK.**_

Eddie: Are you ok

Loren: Perfectly fine

**Loren POV**

_WOW! Didn't realize how good I was._

**Eddie POV**

_Ok I must be the only one freaking out._

Eddie: How are you taking this so well

Loren: I am not, I just know how to lie well…apparently

Eddie:Why won't you let me in

Loren: That is just the person I am and plus I bet you rather stare at a wall and worry about my problems

Eddie: Aubrey why don't you run upstairs and tell pop-pop to come down.

Aubrey: k

_**Aubrey squirmed out of Loren's arms and ran up the stairs to the apartment**_

Eddie: Loren we are in love we might have not known each other that long but we are supposed to tell each other everything. If we want this relationship to work you have to let me in.

Loren: Fine you want to know what I feel

Eddie: Uhh, yeah that is kind of why I am having this conversation with you

Loren: You really want to know

_**Eddie nodded urging her to continue **_

Loren: ok what I am feeling is...I AM A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD SLUT WHO IS A MOTHER TO ONE CHILD-WAIT TWO CHILDREN AND EDDIE! I AM THIS TYPE OF PERSON I PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE JUST TO MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY. WE MAY LOVE EACH OTHER BUT THERE ARE THINGS THAT I AM NOT READY TO SHARE WITH YOU YET, I KNOW THAT WE ARE IN LOVE AND WE ARE SUPPOSE TO TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING BUT LISTEN! ONE DAY YOU WILL HERE ABOUT MY ISSUES, YEAH I TOLD YOU SOME BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I AM GOING TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING RIGHT THEN AND THERE. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS SO DAMN MUCH. YOU ARE KNOCKING DOWN THOSE WALLS- MY PROTECTIVE WALLS THEY WILL COME DOWN EVENTUALLY AND THEN YOU WILL SEE THE REAL ME, BUT I DON'T WANT TO SCARE YOU OFF JUST BECAUSE OF MISTAKES I MADE IN THE PAST! MY PAST HAUNTS ME, I HAVE MENTAL ISSUES. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I WAS YOUNGER I AM STILL TRAMITIZED FROM IT. I AM EVEN MORE SCARED AT THE FACT THAT I HAVE ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR A WEEK AND I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND PRENANT WITH MY SECOND CHILD AND I AM NOT EVEN 18 YEARS OLD YET. YEAH I AM CLOSE TO IT BUT STILL IT MAKES ME SCARED.

_**Loren was crying at this point. She brought her voice down at this point.**_

Loren: so there that is how I feel ok? Are you happy!

_**Loren ran out of MK. Eddie sat there shocked on the barstool. What he didn't know was that Max was listening to every word she just said. He walked up to Eddie and slapped him in the back of the head and handed him Aubrey. Max walked out of MK and looked around and found Loren crying on the sidewalk leaning against MK. Max walked in front of her and grabbed her hands. She looked up to see Max looking at her.**_

Max: Loren, I know it is scary but it will get better I promise. Eddie is just an asshole he doesn't understand girls, obviously.

_**Loren chuckled a bit at that**_

Max: Let me rephrase that. He has never met a girl like you; fragile and unsure of herself. He is used to dating girls who are so confident like models, he has never met someone so caring and amazing as you. You are different, but a good different. He loves you a lot but I did smack him in the back of the head in there for you. (_**Loren smiled**_) He is scared to ok? But you both will definitely get through this ok?

_**Loren nodded and laughed a little bit.**_

Loren: It was probably the hormones talking

_**Max laughed a bit at that.**_

Max: I am glad you are pregnant though, I would have never been mad

Loren: Wow, a lot of air was just lifted off my shoulders.

Max: There is one last thing you have to worry about. But listen, don't let him go, he is new to all of this. If he ever let you go though I would kill him

Loren: haha thanks, you made me feel better.

Max: My pleasure.

_**Loren stood up as did Max. Loren wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a giant bear hug. Max pulled back from the hug and stared at Loren.**_

Max: I am going to go back in there, you want to come

Loren: I think I am going to stay out here for a couple of minutes I still need some air

_**Max gave her a little smile and a squeeze on her hands and walked back into MK. As he walked in he found Aubrey playing the piano and Eddie still on the bar stool with his head in his hands. Max walked up to him.**_

Max: You are an idiot you know…

Eddie: Thank you dad

Max: Eddie, you have to go talk to her, but in her defense you did ask her to open up and she did so

Eddie: I know I just feel like such an idiot

Max: I thought we already established that

Eddie: Dad, please be serious for like 5 seconds

Max: Sorry, just go talk to her ok? Everything will be ok, plus if you ever let her go I might have to kill you

Eddie: Trust me I am not

Max: Then go get your girl

_**Eddie smiled at his dad and stood up from the chair and starting walking towards the exit**_

Max: Oh and Eddie!

Eddie: Yeah?

Max: I am glad she is pregnant

_**Eddie gave him a weak smile and went outside to find Loren. He walked up to her and sat down next to her. It was quiet for a few minutes.**_

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Yeah (_**looking at the ground**_)

Eddie: I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to know what was going on in the beautiful little head of yours. (_**Loren picked up her head and looked at him**_) I am scared to, but I am ready to take this journey with you, are you willing to do that with me?

_**Loren smiled and hugged him. He accepted the hug immediately. **_

Loren: Of course I will, who else would I do it with

_**Eddie smiled and gave her a passionate kiss. Eddie pulled away and they put there foreheads together.**_

Eddie: I love you

Loren: I love you more

Eddie: Not possible beautiful

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Wow that was hard to write! I only did this because someone requested it and I like to keep all of you happy so I did it :) I hope you all enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think! Oh and don't forget to pick out the baby name!

* * *

**Boy:**

Joey Conner Duran (4 votes)

Malcum Henry Duran (3 votes)

Danny Christopher Duran (9 votes)

**Girl:**

Sabina (Sa-Bean-a) Lynn Duran (1 vote)

Hanna Alexis Duran (10 votes)

Oliva Paige Duran (liv or livy) (12 votes)

* * *

I am only putting the votes there once so you can see where your favorite name is :) so don't forget to vote for your favorite name! I love you guys :*

Love, Lexi

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**


	21. Authors Note 6

**Authors Note:**

I am so sorry if you were expecting a chapter; there will be one soon I promise. I have been just doing so much stuff lately so I couldn't be writing. So I just wanted to update you on that. Also, I need ideas for what to do, honestly I have never been to Disney World or Disney Land; yeah I do know how lame that is but I need help and ideas so PM me them or leave them in the reviews. Plus, you have to vote for the baby name/gender.

* * *

**Girl:**

_Sabina (sa-bean-a) Lynn Duran_

_Hanna Alexis Duran_

_Oliva Paige Duran (Liv orLivy)_

**Boy**

_Joey Conner Duran_

_Malcum Henry Duran_

_Danny Christopher Duran_

* * *

So don't forget to vote, remember I don't care how much you vote as long as I get a name/gender. Again I am so sorry for not post, unfortunately life likes to bite you in the ass sometimes but it is all good, so expect some new chapters soon! I love you guys :*

Love, Lexi

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**


	22. Chapter 16

**Author's Note Part 1:**

Ok so there is a story below this I just need to do all of the shout-outs first because all of you are absolutely amazing and supportive. I have never dreamt in a million years that people would like my story, it is like the best feeling the world to see all of your reviews; you know what I mean if you are a writer. So anyway lets get to the shout-outs. BTW I am listen to music while writing so if you see anything weird like random words that aren't supposed to be there they are probably lyrics for songs…

* * *

**Kitkat16 (guest): **THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE LIKE A LIFE SAVER BECAUSE I COULDN'T DO A CHAPTER BUT NOW I CAN BECAUSE OF YOU :)

**Naomi (guest): **You warmed my heart so much by saying you are stalking my profile and I am so sorry for not posting recently there just a lot going on in my life and my family comes first before my writing but thank you so much for making my day yesterday :)

**Taytrm1999: **BTFU, my mom picked out that name because I was having trouble and I was like umm ok I guess it will work as a filler…I will never in my life name my child Sabina LOL

**Aqua34: **I am so glad that you and your friend love the story and this story isn't ending for a long time on my watch so if I can add more to this story I will make a sequel. Ohh! And tell your friend I said Hi :)

* * *

So that is all of the shout-outs for this chapter. I love answering you guys it is so much fun! Anyway I love the person who really likes Hanna Alexis Duran you voted a lot LOL that was funny. Now time for the chapter.

_**It was around 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday. Aubrey was running around the kitchen singing along to Something in the Air on the radio, Loren was swaying her hips to the music while cooking breakfast, and Eddie was sleeping. **_

**Eddie POV**

_**Eddie just opened his eyes to the sound of his voice and the smell of bacon and eggs.**_

_Well that is weird, never woke up the the sound of my voice before. Wow after everything that happened last night I was just so tired I forgot we went there to have dinner…Opps! I think he understood. I never want to fight like that again, I felt so bad. I better go down stairs before Aubrey comes and jumps on the bed._

_**Eddie climbed out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants. He walked down stairs to see Aubrey singing and doing whatever and Loren cooking breakfast in her booty shorts and Eddie's t-shirt. Eddie walked behind Loren and wraps his arms around her small torso and starts kissing her neck.**_

Eddie: Good Morning beautiful (said in between kisses)

Loren: Good Morning handsome

Eddie: What are you doing?

Loren: Making everyone breakfast because we are doing a lot today…right Aubrey

_**Aubrey stopped dancing and singing and looked at them with a look of embarrassment.**_

Aubrey: Hehe, yeah…we are going to disney.

**Loren walked over to the radio and turned it off while Eddie walked over to Aubrey and started kissing her all over her face.**

Eddie: are you excited about today birthday girl?

Aubrey: Yep we are going to go on so much rides and stuff it is going to be so much fun

Eddie: I know I am excited to.

Loren: Ok sit down the food is ready

_**Eddie and Aubrey sat down while Loren walked over with the food and put it in front of everyone one.**_

Eddie: So Loren, how are you feeling

Loren: Good, morning sickness is a bitch but I hope that will leave soon.

Eddie: haha yeah (_**taking a bite of the food**_) hmmmm! OMG loren this tastes amazing, is there anything you aren't good at

Loren: Umm knitting but I am working on that

Eddie: haha

Aubrey: Mommy you are not working on knitting, I have never seen you do that before

_**Loren and Eddie Laughed.**_

Loren: I was kidding sweeting

Aubrey: Oh ( _**while taking a bite of her eggs**_)

Eddie: haha so are we going to the docters tomorrow?

Loren: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me I have to call them.

_**Loren got up from the table and went to her phone to dial her doctors number.**_

Aubrey: So daddy

Eddie: what

Aubrey: The baby is a boy right?

Eddie: haha I really honestly don't know we are going to have to wait and see

Aubrey: Well when do we see

Eddie: I don't know, all I know is how to make that babies

Aubrey: And how do you do that?

_**Eddie choked on her orange juice, luckily Loren came back in the room to save Eddie from an uncomfortable attempt to tell her how they are made.**_

Eddie: I am so glad you are back!

Loren: Why I was gone for like a minute

Aubrey: Daddy answer me! How do you make a baby

_**Loren's eyes widened and glared at Eddie**_

Eddie: Umm that is why

_**Loren just giggled and suggested that they go get ready for Disney. Loren got ready first she was wearing jean shorts and her Beverly hills crop top from forever 21 with her black converse. When Loren was done she went into Aubrey's room and picked put her outfit which was a Mickey Mouse shirt with a black sparkly skirt with her hot pink converse. After she was done getting Aubrey dressed they walked downstairs to find Eddie all ready to go. They grabbed all of there stuff and left for Disney. **_

* * *

_**Aubrey was having so much and so were Loren and Eddie. They went to see Disney's Philhar Magic movie and went on a lot of rides. Loren didn't like the teacups though she threw up a lot because of the baby. Also rides like it's a small world and the Flying Carpets. They were all getting tired so they were heading for the car. Eddie was holding a sleeping Aubrey in his arms and Loren was holding Eddie's hand.**_

Loren: That was so much fun

Eddie: Yeah it was. I have never had this much fun here

Loren: Really

Eddie: Yeah every time I come I ask them to shut down the park but I didn't do it this time

Loren: Wow, must be nice being a rockstar

Eddie: Yep and I only signed a couple autographs

Loren: I am glad your fans let you have privacy

Eddie: Me too.

_**They reached the car and Eddie put Aubrey in the backseat, while Loren was taking a photo with a man who recognized her from the Victoria Secret Magazine. After she was done Loren walked over to where Eddie was leaning against the car. She wrapped his arms around neck while Eddie put his hands on her waist.**_

Eddie: I don't like that guy

Loren: Babe, you have nothing to worry about because I have the best guy ever and plus I am carrying your child that is a big plus

Eddie: I guess you are right but only guys ask you for there picture. That is why you have to stop being so hot because then I can have you all to myself

Loren: You all ready do plus they only see me with a bikini on (_**Loren leaned up near his ear and whispered**_) you got to see it off.

_**Eddie shivered and Loren kissed his cheek and unwrapped herself from his arms and walked in the car. **_

Eddie: Loren Tate you will be the death of me

_**Loren just giggled and Eddie got in the car and they went home and went to bed.**_

* * *

**Authors Note Part 2:**

Ok so that is it for today. I don't know when I will update again. This wasn't my best work but I did the best I could. Please review and give me your ideas and don't forget to vote for the baby name!

* * *

**Boy**

Joey Christopher Duran

Malcum Henry Duran

Danny Christopher Duran

**Girl**

Sabina (Sa-Bin-a) Lynn Duran

Hanna Alexis Duran

Oliva Paige Duran (Liv or Livy)

* * *

Don't forget to read the shout outs above, one of them could be you. I don't know when I will update again but I hope it will be soon if I get some ideas. I love you guys

Love Lexi

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**


	23. Authors Note 7

Hey everyone! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry for not updating it is just that I am still in school and it is the end of the year. I don't get out until the end of June. I will try to update if I can I have just been so busy planning my birthday party and stuff. I am always so busy during this time of the year. I am stopping Extra Ordinary because I really don't know what to write next and it was my first fan fiction so in my opinion it was awful. Like I said I will try and update if I can. Plus leave your ideas for the next chapter and follow me on twitter!

Love, Lexi

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**


	24. Chapter 17

**Authors Note Part 1: **Hey guys so I finally found some free time to write a little bit of a chapter, it might be really short but this is the best I can do right now. Yell at my school for me not being able to right. Plus I have been planning a birthday party…which my party is tomorrow so I like have only a little bit of free time. So why don't we just get started with Chapter 17. Oh! And if you want to ask me questions tweet me on twitter or leave it is the reviews because I try to answer all of them for you.

**Twitter: LexiMarioni**

* * *

_**It was Sunday morning Eddie and Loren just dropped Aubrey off at Max's house. They are on their way to the clinic in Hollywood. Eddie is holding Loren's hand across the glove department. **_

**Loren POV**

_I am not as nervous as I thought I was going to be. Eddie looks really pale though I wonder what he is thinking. _

**Eddie POV**

_Why am I so nervous? Loren is calm I should be calm to. My dad is bugging me to ask Loren to marry me but we have only known each other for two weeks I don't want to rush anything. _

* * *

_**Eddie and Loren are in the clinic room with to doctor. **_

Doctor: So Loren what brings you here today?

Loren: It is a 99% chance that I am pregnant…again

Doctor: Loren how many times have I told you no glove no love

_**Loren laughed and sat there with his eyes wide**_

Loren: once

Doctor: Whatever but still

Loren: I know but I actually have help this time

Doctor: Yeah that Is a good thing

_I am starting to get uncomfortable. Loren told me that she has only had sex with me…what is she hiding?_

Doctor: ok so this jelly is going to be cold

Loren: ok

_**The doctor rubs the jelly on Loren's lower stomach and puts the electric thing on her (**_**sorry I don't know what that is called LOL**_**)**__**The baby pops up on the screen**_

Doctor: Ok Loren looks like you are a month

Loren: That can't be possible

Eddie: We have only been together for two weeks

Doctor: Well I am certain that she is a month

* * *

**flashback**

Loren POV

_OMG…I think I might throw up _

Loren: So are you saying you could be the father of my child?

Eddie: Yeah…was that your first time?

Loren: Yeah and my only time

Eddie: So I got a 14 year old pregnant

Loren: Eddie you don't know if you are the father

Eddie: Loren, do you remember what the house looked like?

Loren: Yeah, it was this little yellow house at the end of the neighborhood

_Eddie's eyes widened. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a photo album and flipped to picture of the bungalow._

Eddie: Like that one?

_Loren's eyes widened. _

_No this cannot be happening; I finally found the Aubrey's father, well maybe _

Loren: Exactly like that one. So are you saying that you are the father?

Eddie: Yeah that is exactly what I am saying

Loren: I think I might get sick

_Loren ran into Eddie's bathroom_

* * *

Loren: Oh no

Eddie: What

Doctor: I will give you guys a minute

_**Loren became extremely pale and scared. Eddie was sitting there waiting for Loren to give a explanation.**_

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: What aren't you telling me

_**Loren started to cry. Eddie walked over to her and put his arm around her.**_

Loren: Remember when we were talking about the beach bungalows at your house

Eddie: yeah

Loren: Remember when I threw up

Eddie: Yeah but I though you through up because you were scared

_**Loren got up and started pacing the room.**_

Loren: I just realized something…a life changing experience I thought I never had to deal with ever again

Eddie: Loren what are you hiding from me, you can tell me everything

Loren: well about 2 months ago I was walking home from school and I got jumped. I was really mad at the guy so I hit him. He didn't like that so he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and into this van. In the back of the van he decided to rape me

_**Eddies raged grew but kept it cool for Loren's sake. Eddie opened his arms and Loren ran into them. **_

Eddie: Why were you so afraid to tell me that.

Loren: Because of the person who did it…it is your enemy

_**Eddies eyes widened**_

Loren: Tyler Rorke is the father of this baby

* * *

**Authors Note Part 2: **you all probably hate me right know but this story needed some drama. Let me know what you think in the reviews. PM me ideas and stuff love you guys.

Love

Lexi


End file.
